Melekkhathuzhinh
by Sci-Fy-Fanatic
Summary: Ahvain is part dwarf. She meets a dwarf, Thorin, who was looking for work in her town. Could she find a friend in this dwarf? Possibly more? Or will he not be able to see past her heritage and leave her aside? (Not sure where this is going to go)
1. Ubdûkh

Chapter 1: Ubdûkh

* * *

It was dark when Ahvain returned to the familiar surroundings of her town. A few people were out roaming the streets, but it was mainly the drunkards and the ladies of the night. In the small settlement there were three taverns, enough to satisfy the needs of the townsmen, and a local market that gathered in the mornings. An inn was located in the backside of the town, easily accessible by the harlots to use for their customers. Sadly enough she had to pass the building to get to her abode.

The whores gave her looks of disgust as she passed them. All Ahvain did to avoid their gaze was to shift the bag full of weapons on her shoulder. She would need to fix them, sharpen them and return them to their owners by the morning. Tonight was going to be a long night and judging by the weight of the sack it would be an all night job. Once outside her home she through the bag on the ground, the contents were steel and could handle the drop. She un-saddled her horse and left him in the stable before grabbing the bag and trudging it inside. The house was large for just the girl, but it wasn't always empty.

When she was a newborn it was home to her parents and her father's father. Her family was a mixed one. Her grandfather was a dwarf, he fell in love with a human girl and had a son, the son, half human and half dwarf, married an elven women. Years passed and they had a daughter, Ahvain. But now after many, many years only Ahvain remained. Her parents had sacrificed their lives in return for their only daughter's safety. Ahvain's grandfather had just passed on recently from old age. Dwarves, unlike elves, do not live forever. Ahvain lit the fire in her grandfather's old forge, it would be awhile before she could use the coals.

~karak~

The night before had drawn on and on, the girl had finished her work only an hour or so before the sun had taken place in the sky. Her face had been covered in soot and sweat, her hair, damp clung to her skull. She had cleaned herself up briefly before starting out to return the mended blades. That had been hours ago and once again the half-elven maiden was returning to her household in the fleeting hours of the dark. Tonight was different though, there was a murmur around the locals who still roamed the streets. Even the harlots stood gossiping amongst themselves. She adjusted the cap on her head, tucking away the stray hairs. Gossip could only mean one thing...

There was a stranger in town.

Ahvain felt sorry for the stranger. If they were looking for some food and a good night's sleep, they weren't going to find it here. As she neared the inn she could see a horse tied to the post outside. A short, bulky figure was leaving the horse's side. Living with her grandfather all her life she knew what this creature was. Ahvain gave her horse a gentle nudge and trotted up to the inn.

"Master Dwarf!"

The figure stopped and turned in her direction. Ahvain stopped her horse at the steps. The dwarf looked at her with a sense of judgment in his eyes. He didn't say anything to her as she approached.

"Don't bother in trying to get lodging here, you will not be welcome."

She kept her voice level, knowing dwarves to jump to the wrong meaning at times.

His eyes hardened before he spoke. "What would you have me do, woman?"

He began to walk in her direction, heavy boots sounding in each step.

Ahvain smiled, "I can offer you a place to rest tonight. You will be more than welcome."

The dwarf's eyes searched hers and then her body, landing on the blade around her waist.

"How do I know you don't have ill intentions?"

A smile winked across her face, she gestured in his direction, "as if I could take you."

He relaxed, only slightly, "very well." He strode back to his horse (or was it a pony?) and got on. "Lead the way."

The ride was silent and thankfully short. As the pair arrived at Ahvain's house and dismounted their horses and unsaddled them before the next few words were exchanged.

"Is your husband fine with you bringing dwarves home on occasion?" His tone was evenly spread between seriousness and humor.

Ahvain gave him a confused look, before a short laugh was released. "I am unmarried Master dwarf, but I enjoy the company of dwarves so he would have to deal with it."

They entered the home, the dwarf glanced around, "so this is not the first time you've invited strange dwarves into your household?"

She shook her head, "no, you would be the first. I have however met and served several dwarves in my lifetime, all of whom have proven to be a trusting, lively bunch. Unless you are an odd case, I feel content in inviting you into my home. Now, follow me, I'll show you to your room."

He grabbed one of the packs that had been hanging from the saddle before following.

Opening the door to her grandfather's old room she smiled. "I'll get a meal together, when you have made yourself comfortable the kitchen isn't hard to find."

The dwarf released a hint of a smile. "Thank you, Milady."

Shaking her head, "just Ahvain, Master Dwarf." She bowed her head slightly and turned, starting off to the kitchen when she heard the dwarf's voice behind her. "Pardon?"

"My name is Thorin."

Ahvain smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Thorin."

The half-elven woman turned and walked away leaving the dwarrow king to himself in the hall of her home.

Ahvain was displeased about the state of her pantry. Bare shelves were the norm. A few bits of older bread were in the back, along with some older cheeses but there was nothing truly suitable to eat.

"Well," she closed the door and re-opened the pantry as if a magical power would put food on the shelves. "This is embarrassing."

The girl froze, she could still hear movement from the room she'd shown Thorin. Her eyes glanced at the door.

"If I hurry…" she thought before briskly running out the door.

She found her way to a house of her friend.

~karak~

Thorin looked around the room he was led to and was surprised to see that the furniture had many dwarven qualities to it. The bed was shorter than a man's and was bulky, like most dwarf beds. It was covered in knitted, thick furs instead of sheets. It reminded him of the bed he slept in back when he was younger, in Erebor. The smile that had found its way on his features faded.

Erebor…

He put the pack near the bed and turned to leave but noticed a pair of blades decorating the far wall. They were defiantly of dwarven craftsmanship, their sharp angles gave it away, but so did the runes engraved near the hilts.

"Protection and Family," he mumbled reading the runes.

Thorin heard a door close loudly and left the room to investigate. As the girl had said the kitchen was easy to find but she was currently not present. Standing in the middle of this women's house felt strange but he took her absence as a chance to examine her home. Most of the major pieces in the home were decorated in elvish patterns. The sight made the dwarf scowl.

No sooner had he done that the owner returned through a different door then the one they had entered through when they arrived. Ahvain had a bag on her shoulder and a sour look on her face. When she saw the dwarf in front of her the look was replaced with a flustered smile and tucked some hairs that had gone stray from her cap.

"Um, sorry, I had to, uh…" She put the bag on the table. "Truth be told, I haven't had to worry about keeping food here since my Grandfather passed on."

She gave him a fake smile and started pulling things out of her bag.

"I'm sorry I sho-"

She put a hand on his forearm silencing him. "Don't. It isn't your fault" She removed her hand and continued, "I went over to a friend of mine for the food." Grabbed a plate from somewhere and handed him some food before taking some for herself, but not enough for Thorin's liking.

"You should eat more than that."

Ahvain coughed on a piece of bread that had caught in her throat. "Excuse me?"

'Perhaps that was too bold,' he thought. "You said you hadn't been eating very well, so you should take more."

She smiled, "I'm good Mas- Thorin, thank you though."

He was going to protest when she shot him a glare.

"I know you dwarves pride yourselves on looking out for your women, but I will not easily let myself become weakened by lack of food. If I'm hungry later I will find something to snack on."

The meal continued on without much more said. When his plate was clean she took it and placed it in a trough near the pump. They were clean minutes later.

Ahvain turned and faced her guest. "I'm afraid that I need to retire for the night, but if you shall need me I will be in my room."

Thorin watched as she left. He wasn't sure what to think of her yet. Sure she was kind and offered him a place to stay for the night. But she wasn't like other woman he'd met. Most women would be married with children at her age. They would have their hair down or braided out of their face, but her's was up in that cap. The king put his thoughts aside and went to his room. Once under the pelts he succumbed to sleep.

~karak~

A metal clash jolted Thorin from sleep, grabbing for a sword that wasn't there. Slowly he got up, allowing the adrenaline to build up in his veins. Sword in hand he ventured out to the main hall of the house. There was food on the table along with a note.

_If I'm not here when you wake I'll be back shortly._

_Here is breakfast._

_Ahvain_

Her scripture was beautiful, but too fancy for his liking,

The metal clang came again. He put his hand on the door they had come through the day prior and opened slowly and was quiet surprised at what he saw.

Ahvain was in a soot covered dress with the sleeves torn off, a hammer in a hand and prongs in the other pounding away at whatever she was working on. Despite the cap that was still on her head, her brow was dripping with sweat and was taut with concentration. She hit the metal a few more times before dousing it in a barrel of water and walking it over to a horse tied not far off.

Thorin lowered his sword before speaking. "Good morning."

The addressed turned from the horse and smiled. "More like good afternoon Master Thorin."

"Is it really that late?" He stepped into the forge.

"I believe so." She smiled again before turning back to the horse.

Thorin's lips ever so slightly curled to a smile and he leaned his blade up against the frame of the door. This woman was full of surprises. He watched her run her hand down the horse's leg before picking the hoof up from the ground. Using a tool she scrapped the collected dirt by the frog and then lined up the shoe before starting to hammer the nails in the hoof. She finished quickly.

She stood and wiped at the sweat still on her brow. "Are you going to just stand there? I almost expected some speech about a woman doing a man's work."

"I am not one to judge a person's work Milady, but it is a tad odd seeing a lady in a forge."

She put her hammer on a bench to the side along with the prongs she had been using, chuckling softly after his words. "You and my grandfather would have gotten along nicely; he said nearly the same thing for years after he taught me."

"Your grandfather was a smith?" It came out more like a statement than a question, but she answered it anyways.

"Yes, as was his father and grandfather before him," She shook her head. "But that was long, very long ago."

Thorin watched her eyes light up with talk of her father's father.

"You speak highly of him, why not your father?"

Her features darkened, "He and my mother died when I was very young, Darik didn't speak of them much."

"I'm sor-"

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "You're apologizing for something that you couldn't control or be faulted on and therefore have no need to apologize to me."

"I'm-" he was about to say 'sorry' but another one of her glares was sent towards him. That's when he recalled something.

"Darik is a dwarven name."

Her facial features brighten once again. "Of course it is."

Thorin watched her eye dance with some hidden knowledge, "I haven't met many humans who were given a dwarven name."

She laughed and brushed passed him to get to the door. "I haven't either." She stopped and looked back through the now opened door. Seeing the confusion on his face she laughed again. "Darik was a dwarf, Master Thorin."

With that she closed the baffled dwarf in her forge and went off to clean up, laughing to herself the entire time.

Thorin stood in the forge for awhile before he grabbed his blade and returned to the kitchen. His breakfast was still there, but not for much longer.

The moment he had taken his last bite, Ahvain returned from her room, tucking fly-away hairs into a clean cap.

"Are you planning to spend another night Master Thorin?" She sat down across from him, still messing with her cap. "You are welcome to do so if you wish."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Ahvain stood up and pushed in her chair. "I have to return the horse to my friend, and then I'll pick up some meat in the market. But I shouldn't be long. Feel free to do whatever."

With that she walked to the forge with a smile.

Thorin stood there slightly dumbfounded by this woman. She was a confusing creature and he wasn't sure what to think of her. Without much more of a thought he fastened his sword around his waist and followed her out. She was just untying the horse when he arrived. She gave him a smile and a gesture with her head for him to follow and then started out onto the path. He strode over to her and they walked down the path a ways in silence.

"You are part dwarf then are you not?" He asked, breaking the hush between them.

"Yes, a mere fourth. But let us not talk about my other heritage please." She never looked at him, only ahead.

"May we talk of your grandfather?" Thorin was hesitant to ask, if he had recently passed Thorin didn't want to awaken memories. He knew the pain of loss.

She smiled and turned to look at him. "What would you like to know?"

"Where did he hail from?" It was a start, Thorin thought.

"He was a smith in the Iron Hills. He then heard of some kin living past Moria and set out to join them. He met my grandmother and settled down here."

Thorin cringed when she spoke of Moria, the place meant nothing but death to him. Thoughts of the battle of Azanulbizar were not particularly happy ones.

"If I may, where do you call home?"

"My home is…" He wasn't sure how to answer. He had a place among his sister Dis and his nephews in the Blue Mountains, but his true home was Erebor.

"I'm not sure anymore honestly."

"So, Erebor then?"

The king stopped. "How…"

Ahvain stopped and turned to him, "sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. But I would assume that I was correct?"

He nodded and continued walking.

"Yes, I came from Erebor. I- my sister and her two sons live in the Blue Mountains. My spare time is spent with them." They walked side-by-side for a bit before he asked another question. "What do you know of Erebor?"

The horse, a pudgy chestnut mare, nudged the women sending her tripping forward. She stopped suddenly, after regaining her footing, and the horse shot her head up to avoid hitting the women.

"No," her voice wasn't harsh but held a threat deep inside.

Thorin's lips dared to curl up ever so slightly at the scene, she, though taller than him (by an inch, if not less) was, for lack of a better word, dwarfed by the animal. She smiled and petted the mare on the broad of her face before looking at him and continuing on the walk. After a short moment she turned off the path and into a small stable where she tied of the mare and walked out.

When they had returned to the path she spoke up, "I don't know much really. Grandfather spoke of its beautiful gold inlayed halls, sparkling with jewels, the smoldering forges and the lively city of Dale, friendly trade between man and dwarf. He could go on for the whole day."

"Erebor was truly beautiful, unlike any of the other dwarven kingdoms."

"I wish…" She shook her head. "So, are you staying another night? I would like to know how much food to purchase while at the market."

"I will stay another night, if that is acceptable with you," he watched her nod. "I'll leave tomorrow. I was hoping to find some work but it seems that this place already has a smith."

"If you need the work, you are more than welcome to make use of my forge." She watched for his reaction.

Thorin shook his head. "I couldn't take work from you."

"Nonsense. I can find another way to earn a living. If you would like to stay awhile and use my forge, you are more than welcome Thorin."

The busy market came into view, people were everywhere, with baskets full of vegetables and other food-ly things.

"You and I may be strangers to one another, but I don't mind having company around." Ahvain gave him a smile before strolling over to a farmer selling such things as potatoes and carrots.

* * *

**So, just the start to this... my plan for this is to start out with developing feelings and then move on to the movie's plot. I might use some things from the book, but I'm not sure. If you couldn't tell this is pre-journey...**

**FYI, I might skip around.. depends on how inspired I feel to write this... **

**I'm also not sure about how I want to end this. Part of me is all "Stay true to the story! Blah blah blah"**

**But then another part is yelling, "NO YOU IDIOT! THEY DESERVES TO LIVE!"**

**Then part of me just wants to have a sad ending that leaves all you readers (if any) completely pissed off. **

**But... I don't know...Maybe I'll do a poll... **


	2. Melekkhathuzh

**Thank you to all of you who have added this story to favorite, follow and what not.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed,**

**ScienceExeriment5150,**

**Vault108,**

**Shadow fang the black wolf,**

**creepyLOTRfangirl55**

* * *

**Also, I was going to post this in the first chapter but was too excited to get it out and I forgot.  
**

{It reminded him of the bed he slept in back when he was younger, in Erebor. The smile that had found its way on his features faded.

Erebor… }

**Now think of Major Monogram from Phineas and Ferb,**

**... The Academy...**

**lol... Anyways that's what came to my mind.**

**Also, my 't' key isn't working all that well so lt me know if you catch anything I missed... Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Melekkhathuzh

* * *

Thorin watched the flames dance in the forge's fire pit. This was his second full week in the town. He had all but taken over Ahvain's forge. Pieces of work hung in different stages of completion. A pile of horse shoes stood on a work bench near the outer entrance to the forge. He had received a few commissions from the farmers for new equipment or for their existing equipment to be repaired. Nothing he needed to put much thought into making.

Pulling a glowing red rod of iron ore he placed it on the anvil and began to shape it into the beginning of a scythe's blade. Each hit of the hammer pierced the air with a sharp, sparking, 'tink'. He hammered a few more times before putting it into the water barrel. A hiss and wisps of steam come next. He removes the metal, Thorin examines his work. He scowls at the thought that enters his mind.

"_This is what my people have been reduced to. Crafting metal shovels, hoes and plow heads instead of gem incrusted blades and beautiful trinkets."_

He returned the rod into the flames and pumped the bellows, adding fuel to the already blazing fire. With a sign the dark haired dwarf sits on a wooden stool and wipes the sweat from his brow. The door behind him opens with a creak. He turns. Ahvain throws him a smile.

"Are you hungry?"

She was in a dark, sleeved, dress that had, what looked to be flour, dusting the area of her abdomen and the endings of the sleeves. Her hair was up in that cap, as always (he had yet to see it down).

"I made some cakes and a small loaf of bread." She stood in the doorway expectantly.

"When I've finished perhaps." He turns back to look at the reddening iron in the fire.

She sticks her lower lip out in a pout, she knows he can't see. "You have time; I'll bring you a small slice."

Thorin turn to her to protest, but the door had already started to close.

He smiled and shook his head, "bloody woman."

The moment the words left his lips the women he spoke of yelled from the kitchen. "I heard that Thorin!"

She came back through the door holding two slices of bread in her hand. In a few steps she was next to him handing him a slice. Thorin eyed it for a second before pulling a rag from a pocket on the apron and wiping what he could from his hands, it was still warm. He took a bite aware that Ahvain was staring at him the whole time. He chewed slowly. The bread was the best he had had in many years.

Ahvain waited for a sign of distaste on his features as he chewed. She knew she was being rude, but she hadn't baked anything in years and wasn't sure if this loaf had turned out well. He didn't show any sign dislike, but none of liking either.

"Well?" She was desperate. "Do you like it?"

He took another bite. Nodding and chewing at the same time.

She smiled and took a bite of the bread still in her hand. The crust is crisp and the bread is soft. It was perfect… in her mind.

"I'm glad."

They sat together, quietly eating the snack. By now they had become accustom to the silence between them. The fact that they didn't need to talk to one another pleased both of them.

Thorin finished, brushed the crumbs from his hands and pants, stood and returned work.

"Thank you."

Ahvain stood up as well and smiled. "Thank you for trying it. I'll admit it's been years since I've made bread."

Picking up the iron grips he turned to give her a smile of his own. "I would have never known."

She moved the stools out of the way as he brought the glowing, red iron over to the anvil and started to hammer it into shape. At this time Thorin could tell he was being watched, but wasn't sure if it bothered him, or if he liked it. Sure he had dwarf women staring at him since before he had come of age, but this woman was different. Something about her made him forget about his horrible past and his people's pain and suffering.

_**TINK**_

He hit the cooling iron with extra force hoping to shake his thoughts. It didn't work, his thoughts stayed. Ahvain had given up her forge and all she asked in return was his company. Originally he thought it was to start rumors about him, the strange dwarf living with a lonely, innocent woman. But the looks that the both of them had received in the market on a daily basis said otherwise. She was already an outcast among them; she didn't need his help, if anything he had made the townspeople's speculations worse.

With a sigh he thrust the metal into the water. It was the shape he wanted and all he needed to do now was sharpen it. A hand made its way into his field of vision.

"I can sharpen it for you, save you some time, if that's alright by you of course." Ahvain stepped closer, her hand still extended towards the metal in his grasp, "unless you'd rather do it yourself." She withdrew her hand.

"Thank you for the offer but I can handle it Ahvain." Thorin watched her clench her jaw and open her mouth to say something, and then close it again.

"Of course, I'll just go finish dinner. It will be done by the time you've finished sharpening that." She slightly tipped her head before leaving the forge.

~karak~

They sat at the table eating their meal in silence. The only noises came from the crackle of the flames in the stove and the clatter of utensils against the plates. Ahvain didn't know how to take the silence anymore. She had figured that her offer to sharpen the scythe earlier had somehow come off as if he could do such a thing. She took a sip of her tea and glanced a bit to Thorin. He was looking at his plate while he ate. Slowly she set her cup down.

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier in the forge." She couldn't meet his eye so she took to looking at her plate as well.

"Pardon me?" Thorin looked up from his plate just in time to watch her look at hers.

"When I offered to help you I the forge, it was merely that I thought I could help. I didn't mean any offence by it."

Thorin's brows rose, "I took no offence by it."

"Oh." She brought her head up. "Well then, I feel better now."

He let loose a deep rumble of a chuckle, "It would take a lot more than that to offend me Ahvain; you'd have to be part elf to even…" He stopped talking when the woman he was taking went tense and turned away from him.

"You're part elf, that's the part of your heritage you didn't wish to speak of." Thorin pushed his plate forward, put his elbows on the table and brought his forehead to his hand. _"Aulë, I shouldn't have…"_

"You're part elf?" He looked up at her, teeth clenched now.

"…Yes..." He had to strain watch her lips for her reply it was so quiet. "My mother was an elf."

Silence

"I know that most dwarves harbor ill feeling towards elves, more so do the dwarves of Erebor, so I figured if I didn't talk of parents then you'd not enquire my heritage." She was still and continued to look at her hands in her lap.

"I've been sharing living quarters with an elf?" The loathing side of Thorin raged, but the other part of him was confused, about what he didn't know…yet.

"Half, Master Thorin." She returned his glare with one of her own. "I'll have you know that my parents have been dead for near fifty years. After they died my grandfather raised me from then on. I was raised more from my dwarven blood then I was from my elvish. If you cannot bare sharing quarters with me then you are welcome to leave. If you would like to continue your work here then I will see you in the morning. Good night Thorin."

Ahvain stood up abruptly, grabbed her plate, pushed in her chair and walked to the basin before walking down the hall to her room. Thorin sat still at the table still, unsure of what to do. He eyed his plate. Fourteen days he had spent with this woman, unaware of her bloodlines, certainly he could overlook them now. Thorin rose from his seat and with plate in hand walked over to the basin. He washed the few dishes that were there before going to his dubbed room.

He laid down on the bed and looked up at the log ceiling. He didn't want to leave this town yet and he had enjoyed Ahvain's company. It wasn't like he could leave right now anyways. To move on to the next town would require supplies that he currently didn't have the money for. He'd need to be here another month based off of the commissions he had now. Not that he wanted to leave now anyways. Thorin sighed and rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

In her room Ahvain was sitting against the head board f her bed, tracing the delicate patterns with her fingers. A tear rolled down her cheek. Surprised, she wiped it away.

"_He is going to leave and I'm going to be alone again." _She sat up straighter. _"No! I'll be fine. I lived on my own for a few years now, I don't need him." _

Her back slouched and she picked at a knot in the wood. _"The company was nice though, while it lasted."_

Ahvain fell on her back and fiddled with the color of her dress. _"Why do I feel so comfortable around him?"_

Sighing she pulled the cap from her head. Light brown hair fell out in waves from the cap. A bead ended braid fell in front of each ear and another holding a crown like braid together in the back where it fell to her shoulders. On the tip of one ear was a slightly pointed dwarven cuff that gave her ear a more elven look. A small button stud was through both of her lobes.

Once her hair was free Ahvain rolled to the side and waited for sleep to take her.

~karak~

Thorin was in the forge when she awoke. His hammer fell in a steady beat. She stretched and (if it was possible) wiped the sleep from her eyes. The red-orange hues that poured through her window's glass told her how early it was. She could run over to the next town and pick up ay commissions she might have since she'd have the time.

Pulling out a clean pair of ladies riding trousers and a cloth to put her hair up in, she dressed and walked out of her room with her sword and scabbard un-belted. She grabbed a large bit of leftover bread and pit it in her mouth while she fastened the blade around her hip. Next she pushed open the door to the forge which caused Thorin to jump slightly (though he'd never admit it).

"I'm going to pick up my commission in the next town over. I'll be back sometime tonight." She stepped down and went to walk past him.

"You're going alone?" He relaxed his arm with the hammer in it.

"Yes, I go alone all the time."

"It would make me feel better if someone were to accompany you." Setting down the grips he crossed his arms. He looked intimidating.

"And who would that be?" She crossed her arms as well and shifted pressure off one of her legs. "You?"

Thorin nodded.

Ahvain dropped her stance and walked off to the stables, "I'll be fine. Stay here and continue your work."

The outer door closed behind her. After a few minutes the clack of hooves passed the door and faded from his hearing. This was not how Thorin had planed the morning to go. He had wanted to apologize and figure out a way to make it up to her, to show her that the elven blood in her veins didn't affect him.

But oh how it affected him. When she had suddenly come through the door with a sword hanging off her waist his mind instantly was powered by adrenaline and itching for a fight. But he didn't want to at the same time. Part of his mind told him that this was the kind, part dwarven woman that had given free shelter and had cooked his meals for the past two weeks, not to mention she had given up her forge to him. For how long would he be able to stay like this? What had she said before leaving, _I'm going to pick up my commissions…_

She wanted her forge back. His welcome was overstayed. But why did he care now? It's just like the town before he would be pushed out and be forced to move on. Why _did_ he care?

"_We've only know each other for a couple of weeks. It's not like I've got feelings toward her, if anything we share a mutual respect for one another, not even friends."_

He scowled and returned the now cold iron to the flames. He wasn't sure if he should even give the woman that much due, but that reflection would only be because he knew she was half-elf now.

"_Stop! You liked her before you knew her bloodlines."_ He paused, did he say 'liked'? _"She is the same being as before, she has just entrusted you with a fact about herself. I don't even think she knows who you truly are, Thorin Oakenshield." _

Thorin stood near the flames with his arms crossed, glaring into the glowing embers. Since when did he argue with himself? He brushed it off and removed a glove from his hand so he could run it through his hair. Silver was just beginning to show. At his point he wasn't sure if that was from _her _or his young nephews. But, seeing as hair doesn't change color over night, he went with his nephews.

~karak~

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, pivot and repeat. _Thorin paced in the main hall between the door to the forge and the main entrance. Night had fallen long ago and she should have been home by now. He pivoted again. A noise outside caused him to halt. He waited again for the noise.

Nothing.

The dwarf went back to pacing.

"_What if she was attacked? I should have gone with her, a woman shouldn't travel alone."_

Pivot.

"_If she was harmed, it would me my fault. I should have insisted on going with her!"_

Pivot.

"_Oh, Aulë, my last moments with her were full of cruelty."_

He let out a huff of air, pulled up a chair and slumped against his hands that rested on the table.

"_I sound like a concerned father."_ His mind offered another thought, _"or a worried lover."_

Thorin slammed his hands down on the table with a 'bang', at the same time the forge doors opened.

Ahvain looked at Thorin with a furrowed brow, "everything alright?"

He stood suddenly, almost knocking over the chair. "I-I've been worried about you. I expected you home hours ago. I thought something happened to you."

She walked closer to him, heading for the pantry for some bread and cheese.

"I told you that I would return tonight and that I would be fine."

Ahvain watched his eyes soften and look down, "something could have happened."

Leaving the pantry with a bite of cheese and an apple (Thorin ate the rest of the bread), Ahvain shrugged, swallowed and said, "Then there would be one less elf to worry yourself over."

Thorin grimaced, "half."

The woman rolled her eyes, sat down and took a bite from her apple.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't start that again." She wiped a stray trail of apple juice from her chin, "I overreacted. You didn't know any better. My grandfather spent years wrapping his head around the face that his son married an elf. You and I have known each other for fourteen days and you didn't know anything."

"I still should have shown some respect, you have giving me a place to stay and a warm meal every night."

She nodded, "yes, but I have forgiven you." She stood up and took another bite of her apple. "I'm going to bed now. Good night Thorin."

"Good night Ahvain."

Thorin watched her walk to her room. I huge relief fell from his shoulders. He heard her door close and he found himself walking towards his. It had been a long stressful. He could barely get any work done. Each hit from his hammer brought up a new scene. One of Ahvain being overtaking by robbers, another of her falling off a cliff, getting carried away by a rapid current in a stream. The list went on. He went to push open his door when another creaked open down the hall.

"Thorin?" He looked over to see Ahvain's head sticking out from behind her door, brown waves of hair down. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Thorin smiled, "Your welcome."

A smirk formed on her lips, "but I suppose that I should expect that from a dwarf."

"Go to bed, elf." He opened the door and started to head in.

"Only half." She said in a sing-song voice.

He chuckled. "Good night Ahvain."

"Good night Thorin."

Ahvain shut her door and collapsed on her bed with a smile on her face. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow. She had collected a copious amount of commissions from the town over and as long as he let her work with him, she planned to share the payout with him.

Thorin stripped down to his breeches before doing (nearly) the same thing as the woman down the hall from him, and fell asleep, unaware of the amount of work tomorrow had in store.

* * *

**Well?**

**Was Thorin too OOC?**

**Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**If you have any questions, comments or a review maybe, don't hesitate to send me a PM or put it in a review...**

**Until next time...**


	3. ân

**Sorry this took so long.**

**It's hard to type when you don't have the ability to see...**

**Anyways, thank you for all of you following, and now following this story.**

**Also a ****_huge_**** thanks to:**

**Vault108**

**Laura en eryn**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n**

**and my one Guest**

* * *

Chapter 3: 'ân

* * *

Ahvain stood outside of Thorin's door. It was really early and at this time she couldn't remember why she was awake this time. Her dream was forgotten when she woke, and there hadn't been any noises that she could remember. Frustrated she moved to rest her back against the frame. There was another hour or so before the sky would grow lighter. With a sigh she stood straight and slowly walked to the kitchen, and then sat down on the table.

Three days had passed since Thorin had found about her being part elf, and the two of them had been sharing the forge, which was no easy task. She had found herself needing a tool as Thorin used it and sometimes vice versa. When the dead silences grow too strong she hoped from the table and returned to her room, pulling the cloth wrap from her head along the way.

Once there she went to a small box resting on the bedside table. Its small hinges gave off a soft creak as she opened it. In side were various sized metal beads with small designs carved into them. She grabbed three larger ones and shut the lid. There was a brush near the box. She picked that up and ran it through her hair until it stopped catching snags. She pulled a chunk of hair from the side of her head, relying on touch, started braiding. She did the same two more times before leaving her room again.

It was a little bit lighter out now, but nowhere near time to start doing anything. The stalls in the market wouldn't be open until an hour after light. It would not be polite to return the finished works until mid-day. There just wasn't much to do. Ahvain let herself fall onto one of the chairs at the table, what she didn't account for was the angle of which her weight landed on the chair. The chair tipped and only out of reaction did the woman shoot forward and grab onto the table for dear life. The near fall caused her heart to race. She smiled and released a short breathy laugh at herself and rested her head on the table, pillowed by her crossed arms.

"Should I pretend to have not seen that?" Ahvain jumped at the voice. Now setting up she looked over at Thorin who stood in the beginning of the hallway.

"If I say 'yes' will you?" She crossed her arms and sent him a playful glare.

"No."

Her eyes rolled, "thought as much."

He started walking over to her, letting out a rumbling chuckle as he did so. "Good morning Ahvain."

She yawned, "I'm not sure how good it is yet but, good morning to you, Thorin."

He sat down across from her, "do you have a plan for today?"

"I need to pick up food at the market today, and wash clothes. Do you have anything you'd like washed?"

Thorin nodded.

"Alright." Ahvain stood up. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged.

"Lot o` help you are." She said entering the pantry.

She picked out some apples and a block of cheese and returned to the table. Thorin accepted the apple and the half of cheese in her outstretched hand and took a bite from it. He had been staring at her since he had first seen her almost tip the chair. This was the second time he'd seen her hair down. It was beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes from it. And the silver of the beads that ended the braids contrasted against her earthy colored hair magnificently. Thorin could even overlook her more slender, elf-like ears behind her two side braids.

"Thank you."

She nodded and took a bite from hers, positioned herself to be able to look out the window. Light was just starting to change the colors in the sky.

"I think I'm going to take a ride to the river before going to the market." Turning her eyes away from the window, Ahvain looked at Thorin. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Thorin gave her a smile, showing off his set of straight white teeth. "I would love to."

Ahvain blushed and turned to look out the window again.

_"Why am I blushing?"_ The heat in her cheeks cooled slightly and she looked back a Thorin, _"It's not like he isn't attractive though."_

She rose, pushed in her chair and stretched. "I'm going to change clothes then," She put her apple core on the table. "Meet you outside?"

"Aye," He nodded and stood as well.

He watched as she walked off to her room. When she was gone he picked up her core and made his way outside to the stable where the two ponies stood gnawing on some hay. One core was given to each pony and they both stepped closer to him, hoping for more. The mares were annoyed to find that instead of more treats they got bridled, in the case of Ahvain's pony haltered, and saddled one at a time. Thorin found some line to use as some reigns and hooked it through the holes on each side of the halter before leading the two of them out to the front of the home.

Light started to make a bigger appearance in the sky. Hues of light blue stretched like ribbon out into the dark midnight of the heavens. Thorin took a deep breath of the clean air and released it in a long sigh. A door opened and shut behind him, jarring the king-in-exile from any thoughts he previously held.

Ahvain came out wearing loose trousers, her normal boots and a basic tunic. Her hair was still down, which, for whatever reason, pleased Thorin to no end.

"Thank you for saddling Pepper for me. She didn't nip at you did she?"

"No."

She walked up and took the make-shift reigns from Thorin and petted Pepper's nose. The black mare nudged against her. Ahvain gave of a smile Thorin hadn't seen yet and rested her forehead with that of the pony.

_"Am I jealous of a pony?"_ Thorin shook his head and pulled himself up into his saddle. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and stroked her pony's neck before mounting her pony as well. "Come on then

~karak~

They were walking through a flat meadow; their ponies keep at a slow, steady pace. Thorin and Ahvain both enjoyed the breeze that passed between the quiet pair. Eventually they both grew tired of it.

"Why don't you leave your hair down?" The question snuck out before he could stop himself.

Much to his relief she didn't pass him a glare, in fact she smiled. "Does it bother you? That I've kept these fine locks hidden from you for most of your time here."

His mouth went agape. _"How can I respond to that?"_

She brought her pony closer to his and stretched to put a comforting hand on his arm. "I was jesting Thorin."

When her hand left he wanted nothing more than her to put it back, maybe wrap one around his waist from behind. _"Stop! Where are these thoughts coming from? You hardly know this woman!"_

"I had an accident in the forge and tried to burn all my hair off. Grandfather nearly died then. I've spent the better part of fifty years growing it out to where it is now." She returned her hand to the reigns.

"Fifty years?" Thorin was taken back, but tried not to show the extent of which he had been.

She scoffed. "You forget that I have the blood of my elven mother running thru my veins."

_"Trust me, I'm trying to forget that."_ Thorin thought.

"For your information, I'm 138 years old. Since I know you're too much a gentleman to ask me my age."

"I would have guessed much lower." He said more to himself than to her.

"I thank your modestly, but if you think of it, I've only just come of age in elven standards." She held a constant smirk on her lips.

A line of fir trees lined the river and they were quickly approaching them. Ahvain turned to Thorin, it appeared if he'd been looking at her but had turned away as she had started to turn to look at him. She chuckled and turned back.

Thorin heard her chuckle and didn't know whether to be angry or to blush at her actions. Instead he thought of a quick question to ask her.

"Why did you ask if I wanted to come with you?"

"I think I've told you an answer before, but I enjoy your company. I've grown up in the presence of my grandfather and since he died I haven't seen another dwarf. I guess I didn't realize how much I've missed the company. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave." The last parts of her words were whispered and Thorin didn't know if he heard her correctly.

"I also remember you pacing in my kitchen a few days back, concerned for my safety. I wouldn't want to be responsible for adding more silver hair on that head of yours."

He grinned, "Those would be my nephews doing."

"So they're a handful then?"

Thorin chuckled, "Yes, and they are both considered men now but still are able to cause enough mischief for their mother and I."

"Were you a handful for your parents as well?"

"I'd like to think I wasn't, but more than likely, I was." he nodded. "What about you?"

She nodded as well. "I used to hide in the forge all the time. Mom didn't like me in there while grandpa and father were working." She laughed a laugh Thorin would hear in his dreams. Light and lively. "When they found me I would get an earful about my safety and then all would be forgiven."

"I used to spy on my grandfather and father when they called a council."

"So your father and his were important dwarves then?" She looked at him, taking in the new information she'd learned.

"Yes, very important dwarves." He laughed, _"I should tell her…"_

They came up to the river. From where they were the current was slow and peaceful. Leaves and branches lazily drifted by. On the other side rabbits licked the dew from the grass on the banks. Alerted by the presence of the newcomers they perked up their ears, stood up on their hind legs and took off into the brush. Ahvain laughed at the sight.

She dismounted her pony and petted its neck. Thorin followed her example and tied his off on a near tree. When she had done the same she got close to the river's edge and picked up a rock before skipping it across the current. It skipped a total of three times.

She scoffed, "Today isn't going to be a good day."

She picked up and threw another. It skipped five times this time. "But everything will turn out in the end."

Thorin picked up his own rock; it was flatter than the ones she'd thrown. Seven times it bounce across the water before it skirted the surface and sunk. He turned to her, waiting for her to say something.

When she turned to him, a solemn face was what he got.

"You'll be injured…" Thorin brought his brows down in confusion.

She smiled before he said anything and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was jesting. You'll have good news passed to you, soon."

"How do you know of these things?"

Thorin could feel her hand still on his shoulder when her smile widened, not that he was complaining. "Honestly I make the lot of it up. Seven is a good number though."

She removed her hand and took a few steps away before returning to the ponies. It was light out now and the stalls in the town square would soon open up. "Are you ready to leave?"

They had just gotten to the river and he'd hoped that they could have stayed longer. But he nodded none the less and mounted his pony beside her. A thought passed thru his mind and he didn't think on it before he spoke.

"First one back carries the supplies?" He turned to her briefly, making sure she heard him before tapping the pony's side urging her into a full gallop. A smile made its way onto his face. _"Where did that come from?"_ He didn't want to answer, he knew that is was because of the feelings he had started to feel for this girl, no, woman, where slowly taking control over him. And though he knew she shouldn't get attached to her, he didn't want to stop.

Ahvain watched Thorin take off, she'd heard him but didn't think him serious. She clicked her tongue and tapped Pepper's ribs. "Alright girly, let's show them what we got."

When they had almost caught up Thorin sent a smile back at her. "_Cocky bastard"_ Ahvain clicked her tongue more, Pepper huffed but pressed forward. _"This dwarf is going to be the death of me."_

Her home could be seen now, they were tail to nose. With one last set of clicks and a few taps to the white flecked mare, Ahvain ran even with Thorin's pony. He was grinning, at lease she thought he was, the wild mane of black hair from the dwarf and his pony restricted the view.

They arrived at the building at nearly the same time; Thorin was just seconds ahead of the girl.

"You may have arrived first, but you cheated!" Ahvain declared getting off of her pony to stroke its sweating neck. With a few more pats she started leading her towards the water trough.

Thorin followed, "And how did I cheat?"

Pepper and Thorin's pony drank greedily from the wood held water.

"You took off, it was an unfair start."

"You're just angry because you lost."

"Maybe, but you still cheated."

He chuckled, that deep reverberating chuckle that made Ahvain smile. They took the saddles and halters off of the ponies and brushed them down before Ahvain grabbed a basket and heading into town.

~karak~

It was a busy day. Men, women and children ran about the market. Thorin stood closer to Ahvain this time, all the people made him uncomfortable and he had done it out of instinct. She smiled when he did, but wasn't going to let him see that.

The humans stared at the two, most gave off dirty looks, not caring if they could see or not. They went to that same farmer they went to last time. He was an older man with a bolding head of white hair.

"Hello Ahvain, how are you on this beautiful morning?" He smiled at her as she started picking up potatoes, carrots and a cabbage.

"I'm good. We've finished repairing your tools, what time would you like then back today?"

She put the produce in her basket and handed the man a few coins. "Anytime after your mid-day meal?" He sent a worried glance to Thorin. "Your friend is going to stay and help you out then?"

Thorin shrugged, "I'll leave when I have the money to gather the supplies I need."

"He is a great help, a far better smith than I, I think I'll miss him when he leaves."

Ahvain thanked the old man and walked off. Thorin went to follow but was held back by a weak arm. The old man gave him a cold glare, "You look after her dwarf."

Thorin nodded and went to catch up with Ahvain. She was making her way over to the cheese lady. He met her there. More cheese was bought, the lady gave Thorin a disgusted look, and they walked off to another booth.

"How do you ignore them so well?" Her voice was quiet and took Thorin by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, the smile now gone. "All the dirty looks they give you, you act like it's nothing."

It was Thorin's turn to shrug. "I'm a dwarf; I get dirty looks from every man in every town I travel thru. It comes with being what I am." He companion was still silent. "Why do they treat you wrongly here? What have you done to them?"

"I don't… I've tried to ignore them for my entire life. I've done nothing to them or to make them believe I'm untrustworthy, they drew that conclusion themselves." Her voice held a tone he hadn't heard from her yet, anger.

The rest of the shopping was done in silence.

* * *

**So~**

**Kind of a filler but I promise that the next one is going to have some action in it.**

**However I don't know when I'll be able to get it out. I might be moving this weekend and will loose internet. But that means I can bust out some chapters and not be distracted...**

**Until next time, whenever that is... **


	4. Azgharab

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry about the wait. Some-one, not me, thought it would be a marvelous idea o pack up the laptops into a box that was going to storage... and then we had to unpack everything because that somebody didn't think it wise to label the box... AND THEN the internet guys had issues upgrading our internet so we had to wait for that.**

**But enough of that,**

**Thank you:**

**uno mega: I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but, i am going to have the journey added... eventually. I do have an ending planed now and thus the journey well need to happen for the ending to take place.**

**Vault108: ... I love you...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Azgharab

* * *

The two of them returned home and hour or so later. Ahvain put the basket on the table and started to put things away in the pantry. Only a few things remained in the basket.

"If you give me the clothes you want washed in the hall I'll pick them and a wash them for you." She disappeared into the pantry.

"I…" Thorin did a mental inventory of his remaining, clean, clothes. "Do you have anything I could wear while you do so?"

Emptying the basket and returning to the pantry she answered, "In the chest in your room there should be some clothes. If they don't fit you can try some of my father's."

Her voice was still sharp in anger. Thorin tried to think of something that would maybe cheer her up but nothing came to mind. "Thank you."

She gave a curt nod.

~karak~

Ahvain had gone outside to wash the clothes leaving Thorin to try and find something to wear. After going through the clothes in Ahvain's grandfather's chest and not finding anything to wear Thorin was unsure about what to do. He couldn't just walk about trying to find out which of the rooms was her father's naked as a baby. That would be highly inappropriate. Instead he grabbed the top most pelt off the bed, wrapped it around himself and walked cautiously into the hall, looming both ways before stepping completely out of the privacy of the room.

There were two other bedrooms between his and Ahvain's room. This was of course the dwarven way to arrange rooms. In the case of a raid or attack, the attackers would have to go thru the eldest, most skilled before getting to the woman or children. From that Thorin assumed which one of these unknown rooms was her parents'. He put his hand on the knob and pushed. I didn't budge. A part of Thorin's mind froze. _"Now what do I do?"_

He looked down the hall almost expecting the woman to walk down it and find him. Thorin tried the door again. I was locked, Thorin was sure of that. With every ounce of hope he moved down to the next door, it opened. He smiled and pushed open the door fully with his free hand and stepped inside. The smile disappeared. The room was empty.

"You're in the wrong room." The voice behind him made him jump and red blush his face. King or no, he was only covered by a pelt across his waist. He pushed the embarrassment about his lack of clothing aside and turned to meet her in the eye, clutching the pelt tighter in his hand.

"I tried the other, it was locked."

Ahvain tried the door herself before heading off to her room. Thorin stood straighter as she got closer. His skin warmed when she brushed past him.

She got to her room and made her way over to the box on the bedside table. Moving various metal clasps aside, she found a key. Her face reddened in a blush now that she was out of sight. Thorin was built, or since he was a dwarf, sculpted from stone. She saw the scars, knew he had seen battle and wouldn't argue the fact that he was a warrior as she had thought before, but now there was no denying it now. "_And those tattoos…" _She took a deep breath and shook her head as she shut the lid. "_Hopefully that takes care of that blush."_

Thorin was still in the hall when she came out. "The clothes are hanging now; they shouldn't take _that_ long to dry." She brushed past him again andunlocked the door. "And sorry about the door, I don't remember locking it." She pushed it open and gestured him inside. He thanked her and entered, she shut the door behind him.

He looked around the room. It clearly hadn't been used. Dust had settled and tracks could be seen from where somebody (most likely Ahvain) had stepped before him. At the foot of the large bed was a huge wooden trunk. It creaked as he lifted up the lid. Inside was full of clothes. They were heavy, meant for the frigid winter weather. That reminded him of the approaching cold season. _"I'll need to get warmer clothing before heading back."_ Thorin moved them to the base of the bed, careful to not unfold them. The further he got the lighter the clothing got.

A brown, short-sleeved, tunic was as the bottom. It looked long enough but not wide enough for his shoulders. So he put it on the right side of the trunk and looked for breeches instead. These he found shortly after. He pulled out a pair, stood up and dropped the pelt, hoping he wouldn't be needing to wear it until his clothes dried. They fit. Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With a restored optimism he reached for the tunic. As he had guessed it was tight around his chest, a little snug around his arm, but it was wearable. Pleased with his temporary clothes he put the things he'd removed back and shut the lid. He picked up the fur pelt and stood up and took one last look around the room.

It was a basic room. A bed, a trunk and a small bed table was on each side, another trunk was on the other side of the room. The only decoration was a drawing of an elven woman holding a baby with dark hair. The work was held in a wood carved frame and hung opposite of the bed. Thorin could only guess that it was Ahvain and her mother.

Thorin looked at the drawing longer than he should have, finding the similarities between the mother and the grown daughter; her gemstone green eyes, smooth silky hair and lithe, muscled body from her mother… her ears.

The dwarrow king shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He returned the pelt to his room before venturing into the main of the home. Ahvain was cooking something on the stove. The smell made his mouth water as soon as he inhaled. He came up behind her, ignoring any regards to personal space, and (for the most part) looked over her shoulder to watch her cook. From here he could smell the floral sent of her hair mixed faintly with the sweetness of her sweat. She didn't act on his closeness; in fact she smiled and continued on. "_Something has made her day better."_

The inner, cocky, voice in his head smirked at the thought. "_She saw you naked. She's probably never seen truly seen a male before. That might have done it."_

Thorin inwardly scoffed.

"After we eat would you like to deliver the tools we finished?" She had yet to look at him, or address his proximity to her, so he assumed he was okay to stay.

"That is what you told the man, yes?" She nodded.

"Well," She then looked at him for the first time since he'd returned from changing. "What I meant to ask is if you'd like to join me?" She went back to stirring the contents of the pan. "A chivalrous dwarf such as yourself wouldn't let me carry all those tools myself would you?"

Thorin saw no harm in playing along. "Oh no, milady." He went ahead a prepared some plates a utensils, putting them on the surface space beside the stove. "That would be unbecoming of me."

"Yes, because you proved yourself to be the perfect gentledwarf with that race earlier today?" She smirked and started dishing up the plates.

They ate quickly and chatted of things still to be done in the forge.

~karak~

By the time the two had started home the night had begun to fall. Frogs crooked in the distance and created a peaceful background noise. Bats started to fly around, inspecting the couple walking on the dusk lit path. They would have been back sooner had it not been for the chatter that Kars' (the old farmer's) wife had started. It then brought on a sharing of recipes between the two while the two males talked of efficient tools and business.

It was then that Kars gave Thorin another warning about keeping Ahvain safe and doing right by her. Kars then explained that his father was just a boy when the raid had killed her parents. His grandfather had been the one to find them dead in each other's arms. He then told him of how she had saved him in another raid when he was young. He didn't go into much detail and they then got back to a previous topic and continued from there.

When evening came Kars and his wife insisted that they stay for the meal. Chatter during the meal was somewhat a continuation of the sharing of cooking tricks and tips. It took an awkward turn and it caused Ahvain to blush at the memory.

_The older couple had sat Thorin and Ahvain next to each other at the table. Talking had stopped for the moment. Ahvain had just taking a bite of the meal when Eragin, Kars wife, asked a harmless question, had it actually been happening. _

_"How long have the two of you been courting?"_

_Thorin, who had taken slightly too big of a bite, swallowed hard and had to take a swig of water to stop the cough from leaving his throat. Ahvain was not so lucky and nearly spit out her food. Countering that, she swallowed and had started to cough. Thorin gave her a few rough pats on the back._

_"Uh, Thorin and I aren't courting Eragin."_

_The old lady's face fell slightly and a look of confusion was added. "If the two of you are not courting, then why is he living with you? It would highly inappropriate if you weren't."_

_Kars put down his fork, "Come now Eragin, it's not like they're sharing a bed."_

_Thorin and Ahvain turned to stare at each other with matching baffled expressions._

_Kars caught this and took it wrongly, "So then you do share a bed." He took a sip of his water. "Well, it has started getting cold at night. They have to stay warm somehow in that big empty place."_

_Ahvain was at a loss for words. She sat with her mouth agape slightly. _

_In a calm seriousness that only Thorin could maintain, he set down his fork and spoke in an even tone. "Ahvain and I do not share a bed. She has allowed me to stay in Darik's old room."_

_It was quiet after that._

"What are you chuckling about?" Thorin asked nudging her slightly with his shoulder as they walked.

"That was a very interesting dinner, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled.

Thorin returned the smile. "I've never been mistaken for courting a woman."

"Certainly you've courted women whom assumed so?"

He shook his head. "Courting isn't something I have much experience in."

"I find that hard to believe."

He smirked, his earlier embarrassment forgotten. "Why?"

Ahvain was taken aback, _"Had I said my last words about loud?"_ The expectant look on Thorin's face said 'yes'

"Um, "She rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous manner. "Well, you're so kind for one, and you're loyal, protective… you must have the she-dwarfs lining up for you." things had gotten too serious for her liking so she pushed him with her shoulder. "Do I need to mention that you're quiet easy on the eyes?"

He didn't shove back; in fact he had been rather silent.

"I'm sorry, that was over stepping it."

"No, it's…"

He stopped talking, suddenly alert. In the new silence Ahvain's ears could pick up the sound of hoof beats on the ground. They weren't far from town so it wasn't that unusual, but it was the fast pace of the horses that concerned her. The riders approached quickly, hollering and shouting about themselves in drunken slurs.

Thorin moved in front of Ahvain instinctively, his hand slowly moving for a sword that currently wasn't there. The woman behind him noticed when he let out a dwarven curse.

"You don't have your sword?" He couldn't tell by her tone if she was chastising him or in disbelief.

He shrugged.

One of the riders stopped the pair and yelled to the others. "Hey, looky `ere boys… we got ourselves a…" He rode up close to Thorin and sneered, "Dwarf and his whore."

Thorin wore a scowl and released a low growl. He used his entire body to shield Ahvain from the five men. She stepped closer to him, flesh against his back. He thought her scared until she whispered a question.

The men were discussing what to do with them, so she had to speak directly into his ear, "Do you carry a knife in one of your boots?"

Horses circled them, their owners laughing about something one of them had said. Thorin nodded. One of the men, most likely the leader, got down and approached the two; the others blocked them from escaping.

He sent a smirk to the two before drawing a sword and pointing it at Thorin. "Give us all your money dwarf."

"And don't fool with us. We know you dwarves like to show off your riches." Another added from the group.

Thorin scoffed, "We do no such thing."

The sword got closer to Thorin's throat. "Lair!"

Ahvain dropped to her knees. "Please, we really do not carry any coins with us."

Thorin felt her hand reach in his boot before the leader turned to face the kneeling woman.

He laughed at her dropping his sword ever-so-slightly, "Look boys, we `ave a kneeler."

A chuckle passed thru the crowd. Thorin growled again.

"Possessive are we?" He looked at Thorin before returning his gaze to Ahvain. "Get up wrench."

The leader moved quicker than Thorin thought a man could and kicked out at the woman Thorin was slowly starting to realize he cared for. In the moment Thorin moved to tackle the man before he could kick Ahvain, said woman had lurched up, grabbed the man's foot and had flattened him to the ground. The small dagger which had been in Thorin's boot was now pointed at his exposed throat. Thorin grabbed the sword he'd dropped before he realized what was truly happening.

"Be gone with you, or I'll spill his blood." Ahvain snarled, pulling the man's hair back, exposing his neck further.

The men murmured amongst themselves, their leader was on the ground sweating and hissing in pain from the angle Ahvain held his head.

"Well?" Thorin, now with a sword, held it tight and passed a look of hatred to each of the company.

"We'll leave if you let him go." One of the men moved his horse forward.

Ahvain's grip on the knife faltered. "How about you leave, and we'll leave him here for you to pick up later?"

"You'll kill him!" Whether it was a question or a declaration, Thorin was unclear.

She scoffed, "Who attacked who?"

The man on the ground wiggled a bit, "Do I get a say?"

Ahvain yanked on his hair and Thorin kicked him before both shouting their answer at the same time. "No!"

The men started to back away, Thorin growled again.

"I don't have all night, leave and we'll spare your lives."

The men started to back away, making quick glances to their leader who gave what little of a nod he could manage with his head pulled back and a small blade at his neck. They left. Ahvain partially released the man, leaving the knife at his throat. Thorin directed the blade in his hand towards the man. If he attempted anything funny, Thorin was going to be there.

"You are going to stay there until we are out of your sight, if you try anything, I will kill you." Ahvain took notice of the cool, commanding tone in his deep voice.

"Do you understand, or is that weak skull of yours too full of ale to manage it?" Thorin had stepped closer, replacing where Ahvain stood, and pushed the tip of the blade flesh with the throat of the leader.

Ahvain smirked.

The leader curled his lip and snarled, "Go, have fun with your whore."

A growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Turn around, human."

When his back was turned Thorin took the hilt of the sword and hit the man in the back of the neck. He fell like a bag of potatoes in a heap on the ground. Thorin kicked him for good measurement and turn to Ahvain.

"Are you alright?" He still held on to the man's sword.

"I'm fine. I've had a few exciting nights in my lifetime." She gestured for him to follow her and they started to follow the path back home once again. "At lease you have a sword now."

Thorin released a huff of air from his nose.

She handed him his dagger, "Thank you, by the way. If you hadn't have had that knife… well I don't want to think of that outcome."

Shaking his head, "No, thank you, without your quick thinking we would have had to fight bare handed."

Her nose wrinkled, "Not my strong suit."

With an interest to the conversation Thorin inquired, "What is your weapon of choice? We've obviously had some sort of training."

She nodded. "My first lessons were with a bow, and then after my parents died Grandfather taught me swordsmanship. I have a good arm, if I may say so myself. And you do not want to see the damage I can to with a frying pan."

Thorin chuckled. "I would not doubt that."

They came up on the dwelling called home. Thorin had put the new sword in the forge, saying that he could melt it down and make something better from the metal. After that, a few words were shared, along with short laugh over the night's events and the pair departed to their separate rooms.

Thorin poked his head out from the room before Ahvain closed the door to hers. "Ahvain."

Her head stuck out from the room. "Hmm?"

"If you get cold, I leave the door unlocked." What compelled Thorin to say that, he hadn't a clue but when a beautiful heartfelt laugh echoed down the hall, Thorin took back all regrets.

"As is mine Thorin, as is mine." She shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. "Good night."

It was contagious, his lips stretched. "Good night Ahvain, see you in the morn."

Both doors closed afterwards and both persons climbed into bed with a smile on their face. Outside a lone figure had watched the pair walk into the home, a scowl adorned their face. One hand rubbed a sore spot on the back of the neck. The other messed with an empty scabbard.

Another man joined and the two watched the shadows in the house migrate to their beds. The one turned to the man who joined them.

"How long until they are ready?"

"We can attack tomorrow, when the moon starts to fall."

"Good."

They turned away and walked off into the grassy landscape.

* * *

**So, yeah, not as much action as I had originally planned but now there is a cause for what is to happen in the next chapter. Which is half done, and will be finished... Friday, maybe.**

**Also, if you guys ever have any questions or ideas feel free to send it to me, you can PM or send it in a review (I'll actually get it quicker if you send them in a review)**

**And another thing... I was watching The Hobbit yesterday and couldn't believe that I missed that cheeky smile Thorin gives his nephews a Bag End... He should defiantly smile more... when you can, go find it**

**Yeah, i'm done rambling now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Agrîfat

**So, it's very,****_ very_**** early Saturday morning so don't get too hyped up about my lateness...**

**Thank you readers and to my reviewers.**

**Vault108: All questions answer in this chapter... I think. And yes moving sucks. We've moved 11 times in the past eight years.**

**Lol (guest): Melekkhathuzhinh means half-elf-lady in khuzdul. I think that's what your asking...**

**UKReader: Thank you... I didn't want Thorin to be boring and I wanted Ahvain's personality to kind of bring out the Thorin I imagine before Smaug.**

* * *

**Warning for this chapter and the next. It might be a little graphic, boarder line 'M' rated... but I don't know...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Agrîfat

* * *

Ahvain awoke to the sound of Thorin working in the forge. They both had much to catch up on and would most likely spend the better part of the day making up for the time they spent at Eragin and Kars'. Not that she minded. It only meant that the two of them would work for hours with unspoken dialogue and the sharp pings and tinkings. After a mild stretch that sent a line of pops down her spinal column she dressed and pulled her hair up into a now clean hair cap, not bothering to tuck the stray pieces back under.

In the days after Thorin had learned of her lineage, Ahvain had made sure to focus on how he was treating her. If he was going to acting uncomfortable around her after learning of her elven blood, then she wanted to address it. But no such issue arose-which she was very pleased about-and they continued on like the days before the knowledge was learned. She had told him the truth yesterday. He was kind and last night proved him protective.

She checked her profile in a glass reflection. Even with the cap covering her silk like hair and round pointed ears she looked every bit the half-elf that she was. It would be hard for Thorin to ignore it now.

But, now that he knew she felt conflicted. Part of her told her to relax, not to hide her elfish side from him. But the other side, the more dominate side, told her that she should try to hide those pointed ears, the elven traits, because if he couldn't see past the natural dwarven hatred for elves, he'd leave. And Ahvain really, _really_, didn't want to go yet. Of course she couldn't make him stay, but the thought of him leaving now just made her want to cry. It would be like losing her grandfather all over again.

With a heavy sigh she left her room and ventured out into the kitchen to grab an apple (Ahvain loved apples) before then meandering to the forge. Thorin was hammering away at something on the anvil and paused when he heard the door open.

He turned slowly, hammer raised partially, and gave her a small nod. "Good morning."

"Likewise." She noticed the amount of sweat on his brow (and everywhere else). "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile." He turned back to his work. "I actually had started to think you had died, with the amount of noise I've been making; I would have thought you up hours ago."

He started to hammer the metal again, so she spoke in-between the hits. "I assure you, I'm quite alive."

"I would hope so."

Ahvain laughed. She would miss this when he left.

There were a few blunt objects that were in need of some sharpening. Grabbing the whetstone, she sat down and started the work. It was a slow process. They continued their work until the rumble of their stomachs stopped them. After the evening meal they returned to work again, this time Thorin worked on the sharpening and adjustments while Ahvain worked at the anvil, fixing bend in a weapon from the own over. Ahvain made a mental note, she-and perhaps Thorin- would have to journey back there soon to return finished pieces.

Throwing the piece she was working into the water, she wiped the sweat from her brow and took a glance out if the window. It was dark out, the moon not yet doing its job. She yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed after I'm finished with this piece." She took the metal from the water and examined her work. The bend was almost gone; it would only take her a little while longer to finish it.

"I've been thinking of retiring myself." He shrugged. "I figured it would be rude of me to leave you out here alone."

She chuckled, "Thank you, that's kind of you. But, if you really want to leave, you can. I won't stop you, or think any less of you."

"I'll stay… Make sure you don't try to repeat anything."

"Such as?"

"Burning off your hair."

She threw the metal into the red coals. "Oh, har har. That's what the cap is for."

Thorin smiled, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Taking the heated metal from the fire she returned to work.

~karak~

Rough footsteps sounded from outside, the noise woke Ahvain from her slumber. She assumed it was Thorin, awakening before her again, and closed her eyes. In the moments she laid there between consciousness and sleep, her mind made her assumption false. While Thorin's footsteps  
were heavy, they held a grace to them; those trudging around outside held no natural grace to them what so ever. "_What would he be doing out there at this time anyways?"_

The half-elf sat up on her bed and reached for a weapon hidden beneath her pillow. Someone was outside, making all sorts of racket.

In her nightclothes she left her room, the door behind her closing without a noise. Whoever was outside her home was ransacking through something and was too loud to hear her open the creaky door to  
Thorin's room. With a small blade she crept over to the sleeping dwarf.

"Thorin," her voice slipped through the air in a whisper. "Wake up!"

He did so with a jolt, eyes wide in confusion. The look deepened when they caught her in their sight.

"What is it?" His voice was husky, gravely from sleep.

Ahvain put a finger to her lips and in the silent language of the dwarves signed the word 'listen', her finger tapping her ear and pointing out of the room. He did as she asked, when the noises meet  
his ears he turned and gave her a nod and grabbed the sword that lay sheathed beside the bed. Together they moved into the kitchen, the normally creaky flooring never betraying them once. Thorin kept himself in front of Ahvain this time; he wasn't going to let her face harm this time.

A figure passed the window, the moon causing a shadow to fly about the room. Another fallowed a bit later.

"Quick! Get behind something!" Ahvain shouted in a whisper as she tried to pull him away.

No sooner had she done that two faces appeared in the window by the back door. One of them took the hilt of his sword and smashed the window in.

"Hurry, they would have heard that." One of the men reached through and unlocked the door before withdrawing his hand and opening the door. The one man entered and made it just a couple steps before Ahvain jumped from the hiding spot dagger raised.

"Get out of my house!"

The man sniggered, "What are you gonna do about it little dwarf-lover?"

The other man stepped into the house behind his comrade, a drawn bow in hand. Thorin growled and put himself in a protective stance, sword raised, in front of Ahvain.

"Oh, lookey `ere, she's got `er a loyal dog to guard `er." The man with the bow said, together they shared a laugh.

Thorin and Ahvain stood there watching, not sure of what to do. The man with the bow had changed the chances of taking the both of them and without knowing his skill Ahvain didn't want to risk injuring Thorin (they would most likely go for him first), as much as Thorin didn't want to risk getting Ahvain hurt.

"Is your little wench _that_ good? Is she worth protecting?" Thorin's frown turned into an animalistic snarl.

"Stop speaking to her as if she's some common bed maid."

"We've `ffended the dwarf…" They laughed again and then started forward pushing the both of them back.

Thorin snarled when he couldn't back up anymore and could feel Ahvain against his back. Ahvain echoed him with a growl of her own, though hers was more vicious sounding sig than a growl.

She left the protection of Thorin and walked to the front door, the man's arrow following her movements.

"Let's leave them to their plundering; I will not watch them raid my home."

With a jerk, she opened and walked through the door. Thorin took a look back at the two thieves (he had been watching Ahvain) and followed her, only to nearly run into her as he exited the building.

Ahvain stood frozen on the steps of her home. A look around answered his unspoken question. A gang of men, on foot and on horses, lined the road outside. Each one of them held a weapon of sorts.

"Mahal above," whispered Thorin.

Thorin's heartbeat sped up as adrenaline started to work its way into his blood stream, the approaching fight to blame. Ahvain's, however, clenched in fright. There were far more men than the two of them could easily handle. She wouldn't be able to hold her own, not against the number present. Thorin might be able to though…

She dropped her dagger in surrender. A man stepped forward, a sword in his hand. The two recognized him.

"What are ye goin` to do now, wench?" It was the man from yesterday night.

Ahvain didn't answer.

"Ah, see lads, even th' brave ones can be silenced." He approached her, Thorin made to guard her but a sword to the throat kept him at bay, "Now, now Dwarf, I just want t' talk to th' strumpet."

Thorin dropped his sword, slightly, ready for the man to make a move. He, the man, pointed his sword at Ahvain now and made to circle her. From behind, the two men who had broke into the house grabbed Thorin and, though he struggled, held his arms behind his back and relieved him of his blade.

From his spot he could see curtains from the few homes around them be pulled back minutely before falling back into their original position. No help would come from the neighbors it seemed.

Ahvain let out a gasp as the men's leader grasped her by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the circle of men. The height difference and the sheer force of the man made it easy for the girl to be forced to her knees.

"We've embarrassed me in front of my men, know I shall regain my honor by humiliating you." He smirked and bent to her level. "I j'st don' know how I want t' yet."

Shouts of suggestions came from the men; some vile, others disturbing."

He ran a finger across her cheek. Ahvain's jaw clenched in defiance of her fear to be shown. Hatred could be seen in her eyes, pouring out like a river of tears. His fingers trailed lower to plat with the hem work on her night dress. Her whole body tensed.

Thorin's eyes narrowed in rage and he struggled against his captors. The leader saw and once again pointed his blade to the woman's throat.

"Stop struggling Dwarf, or I'll just kill 'er now."

Thorin stilled.

One of the men holding him patted his shoulder, "good boy." It was the one that had called him a dog earlier.

"Now," the leader returned his gaze to the kneeling woman, his fingers still at the hem of her dress, "This gives me an idea for what t' do with ya." He plucked at a seam.

Plans ran through the dwarf's head. _"What can I do? How do I keep her safe? What should I do? What _can _I do?"_ Without another thought he said the only thing that he thought could work.

"Please," he didn't bother hiding the fear for the girl from his voice. "Take me instead."

Men sniggered and laughed, their leader giving a smirk as well.

"Hear that?" He whispered in the girl's ear as he circled around her, stopping when he was behind. "Your little bed mate doesn't want to see you hurt." He paused to play with her dress again, he could clearly see down it from his angle and this he very much enjoyed.

"What do you think," his fingers walked along her collarbone, "he would do if I did this?"

His harsh hands darted underneath the cloth and grab hold of a breast and started to knead at it. Ahvain gasped at the unwanted contact and tried to arch away from him. He only laughed and pulled her closer. Other from the crowd cheered for their leader.

An animal awoke in Thorin and he tried to lash out against his human restraints, growls, dwarven curses all left his mouth. The humans held him there successfully. One pulled a dagger and held it against him.

"Stop it, or you'll find yourself with a few 'oles in ya."

A new type of fear crept into the girl's blood, the man's hand was painful, unwanted, unwelcome and all sorts of other things. When his hand left she wanted to sigh in relief, however, it just moved to the other and she changed the sigh into a sob. Her violator bit into her neck before removing his uninvited hand for good.

"Say, lads, 'ow 'bout we leave so I can give th' little lady th' punishment she deserves?"

Cheers once again rumbled through group, 'yay's and cat calls alike.

Thorin's jaw was so tense he was waiting for his teeth to start cracking. The man pulled Ahvain from the ground and started walking her over to a horse with an empty saddle. Her eyes found his for a brief second. In them he could see a kind of fear he'd never seen before. Her emerald eyes starting to gloss over with tears, the slight tremble to her lip; all a silent plea for a rescue he could perform.

That was the last thing he saw before a blow to the base of his skull rendered him unconscious.

~karak~

Thorin awoke with a throbbing in his head. Upon remembering the occurrences of last night he shot up. They had moved him into Ahvain's house before they left.

_Ahvain…_

What had happened to her?

Had they killed her?

Had they hurt her?

"_Of course they hurt her!"_ He tried to ignore his mind's answer.

How bad had they hurt her?

She had to be rescued! That was the only option.

But where to start?

The men had knocked him out and then left with her. They were thieves, bandits, people that had no true home, wonderers. How would he even know where to start searching?

It didn't matter as long as he did start searching. With a few unsteady steps, Thorin made his way to his room. He packed up his cloak, gripped his ax- his sword still outside (hopefully) –and anything else he would need and left the house to saddle up his pony.

The mares seemed to sense the distress fuming off of the dwarf and didn't give him any troubles as he readied his for the riding ahead of them. Ahvain's little mare, Pepper, watched Thorin as he saddled her stable buddy in front of her, her eyes darting around waiting for her turn; a turn that wasn't going to come.

Before Thorin left, he saw the black, white freckled mare watching them, almost as if she was asking him to return her lady home to her.

Thorin gave the mare a pat on her neck, "don't worry, I'll get her back."

He wasn't sure if he was talking to the pony, or trying to assure himself. Either way, Thorin straightened himself before mounting and taking off to the town.

~karak~

Her dress covered parts of her body in shreds. The cell she was being kept in allowed little light to be seen. Whether or not that was from the dark of night, or the seamless cage, she knew not.

Blood oozed from rashes on her wrists, and from a blow she'd taken on her head. A countless number of bruises marred her body, hurting her every time she even thought of moving. They also served as a reminder of things they'd done to her. Every unwanted touch, every hard, lustful, kiss they'd give her. Every smirk they made when she screamed in pain, struggle or cry for help not there.

She tried bringing her knees closer to her body, hugging herself trying to give any type of comfort she could get. It never worked; it only brought more pain, more memories. Ahvain shut her eyes tight, tears threatening to fall. When she could no longer hold them back, they fell, trailing down her face, cleaning the dirt but burning the wounds as they made their way down.

She wished Thorin to be there to comfort her; even if he didn't or couldn't just him being near would provide some relief. Ahvain had thought about this. The way she'd been acting around, she'd seen it before among the humans. She harbored feelings for the dwarf. Though she really didn't know him all that well, she felt them.

The doors opened down the hall. It was then Ahvain decided that she would live through this, if only to tell Thorin of her feelings toward him. At this point she didn't care if he wanted them or not, but she wanted him to know; wanted him to know that she had envisioned him breaking through the doors, ax and sword in hand, and sweeping her out of the hell hole she was in.

The leader, who went by the name Ret, appeared at the door of her cell, an evil, cruel smirk on his face. "Are you ready to play again, little strumpet?"

She flinched back and wished that she could just disappear into the corner of the cell, he laughed before unlocking the door, only to lock it behind him, and advancing to her, messing with the ties on his breeches.

* * *

**Questions? Comments?**

**Do you guys hate me?**

**Anyways, the next chapter might be graphic-ish too, possibly worse than this one, so be warned.**

**The next one might take a bit to get out but should be done and posted be next week end...**

**Thank you :)**


	6. Ôhùfuk

**(Less than an hour after posting)**

**OHMYGOD! SO MANY MISTAKES! **

**Okay,**

**So this chapter didn't come out at all what I thought. It's not nearly as bad as I envisioned, so sigh in relief my good readers.**

**And I think you all should be pleased for this was my quickest update yet. Though that's not saying much seeing as this is only chapter 6... but oh well...**

**I went back and changed a few things after I finished so if there is something funky please let me know..**

**Thank you to...**

**Blood White Rose: Please decide after this chapter... It's not as bad as I made it out to seem. I honestly didn't know where I was going to take this chapter...**

**C.G (Guest): Here ye go... Also funny story. I got your review while at a WinterGuard competition and the summer version of the sport is Color Guard and my first thought was... "They know where I am!" Sorry it's probably not as funny now that I've typed it out...**

**Guest: If you hate me after this chapter... I'm sorry :(**

**ZabuzasGirl: It wasn't immediately, but it's 2:30am Monday morning... **

**goldenspleen: I hate it when authors post notes as chapters... I get soooo excited and then... Thank you for trusting me!**

**Vault108: So much to thank you for... Thank you. As I said, I'm kind of new and just was unsure of how stingy FFN is. **

* * *

Chapter 6:Ôhùfuk

* * *

Three days had passed, three whole days without a hint of anything concerning Ahvain. As the days numbered on the dwarf king grew more worried about the woman who took him in. She could be laying on the side of the road, grass hiding her dead body from his view.

Thorin would admit that he hadn't eaten in the days since shed been taken; neither had sleep been able to reach him. As a result dark circles began to form under his eyes. He wasn't the only one who wasn't eating. Pepper hadn't eaten or drank much water and was starting to show signs of colic. Whether or not it was from the stress or lack of ingestion he didn't know. The lack of her mistress was not just affecting him it seemed.

The first day without her was spent trailing what tracks he could follow. Needless to say it was unsuccessful. He returned home feeling the fear starting to build and layer up.

With a heavy sigh he fell onto a chair. Nothing but worry had driven to push himself this hard in search for her, and he couldn't think of stopping anytime soon, not without her safe (and maybe even in his arms).

Today, the people from the town over, the ones who had made commission,s stopped by the forge to collect their pieces. They were angry that they hadn't been received earlier, but when Thorin told them that Ahvain had been taken by a group of bandits they gave remorse and promised to send word of anything they might learn or hear about the men.

For once in a very long time, Thorin could see the goodness within the human race.

_One put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

"_She is a strong girl; and if you cannot find her, she will find her way back to you, Master Dwarf."_

_Thorin nodded and forced one corner of his lips to twitch upwards. "Thank you."_

"_Treat her right when she gets back." The man's eyes narrowed as his tone turned serious. "If she gets hurt again while you're here I will come for you, do you understand?"_

_He gave a curt nod in response, "Yes."_

"_Good." _

_He turned to leave but was stopped by Thorin. "How well do you know Ahvain?"_

_He shrugged, _"_Old Darik and Ahvain have done smith work for us for over a hundred years. We are loyal to them in a way."_

"_I will send word to you when I find her." _

_"Thank you." He nodded and Thorin watched as he left._

Once again he was alone in an empty forge not belonging to him. Silence weighing on him like the burden of his homeless people. Heavy and full shame; of not being able to do anything…

"_But you have done something for your people, you gave them a home."_

"_It's not enough… And I'm not doing enough for Ahvain"_

"_Then continue your search, ask the barmaids again."_

Thorin growled at himself. The internal argument wasn't going to get him anywhere. The dwarf returned to his mind, going over a list of places he'd looked for clues about Ahvain's captors. He'd talked to everybody in town who would respond to him. Eragin and Kars had taken the news with identical reactions, both placing their hands on the area above their heart, tears brimming old wrinkled eyes in seconds.

Both of the roads led to a town over, much of the same had been done there and had received just about the same result: nothing. There wasn't anywhere else to look without just scavenging around in the brush.

Brush…

That would be the first, nay, the second thing he would when he got her back (if she accepted his intent to court her) brush out her hair, put a braid of his own in that cascade of brown hair, brown hair the color of the very earth the brush grew from. The very thing he'd been trying to follow her kidnapper's trail in.

_Brush!_

The men had first confronted he and Ahvain in the brush.

The brush was dry from the summer weather and would be crushed under the treading of their horses.

With any luck they would have gone back to where they meet.

If he could follow the tracks from there he might find where they have Ahvain!

With a renewed hope, Thorin rushed to saddle his pony, giving the sickening mare a thorough rub on the neck. Large brown eyes looked at him, watched him, the animalistic expression of surrender and defeat. It spoke to him through the expression. The mare was lost without her mistress, clearly the bond between horse (pony in this case) and rider was severed without Ahvain.

"Eat Pepper; Ahvain will think I've starved you." Thorin held out a handful of hay, the pony turned away.

Thorin huffed and threw down the dried grass. "I'm going to bring her home, Girl you'll see."

He wasn't sure if he was reassuring the pony or himself anymore. But talking to her was better than starting another altercation with his mind. Putting a foot in the left stirrup and pulled himself up onto his pony. Pepper watched as he and her barn mate left.

Thorin turned and shouted back at the animal, "Don't die on me while I'm gone mare!"

Thorin knew that she didn't understand a word he'd said but for whatever reason took comfort hoping she did and would follow his instructions. When he turned back, he looked ahead to the fallen sun, hopefully he would find the tracks before sundown.

Normally Thorin would gently nudge his pony on, three days had passed and he wasn't going to waste anymore time; so his nudges were more of a kick. The pony didn't seem to mind and acted on the action quickly. As if it understood the urgency for the lack of time

The field between Kars' place was vast, the glow of dusk made it feel a bit ominous to Thorin. "_What if I can't find any tracks?" _ Thorin knew they'd been a little ways off of the path and that cut down the search time. From his height on the pony he could see spots of trodden grass, his confidence grew with those facts. He had found the area in less than an hour of searching and pushed his pony as fast as he could while still being able to read the tracks while the sky darkened.

~karak~

How many days had passed? Ahvain could not answer. They had blurred together in one big mess since she was brought here. Her night gown was shredded, hanging from her body by the areas of hem work and heavy stitching. The once bright gown, tarnished with dirt and blood. Bruises spotted her body like a disease, a reminder of things stolen from her.

A draft whispered over her and she shivered. The dress, torn above her knees, offered no shield against the cold. She opened her eyes to the only safe view she knew: black.

One eye protested against the movement and revolted, only opening a small amount due to the swelling. Ahvain had learned the hard way to not beg, to call for help, to whisper and pray for Thorin to come save her.

But why would he now? She was unclean, not worthy of even dreaming she could ever enter a relationship with him. As soon as he saw her, he would turn and leave. She was nothing but a whore now, unworthy. The men made sure that she remembered that.

A heavy breath escaped her, her mind too overrun with the realization of her doomed love to stop the noise. Ahvain tensed. Her good eye scanned the darkness, searching for any sign of one of the men. She was beaten for every sound she made, even for a sigh, at this point she didn't know how much more her body could take before it gave up on itself. It seemed that she was truly weak. What would her grandfather say to her if he saw?

"_You pathetic little elf spawn, you're a disgrace to your dwarven blood!"_

Ahvain shook that thought out of her head. Her grandfather was a dwarf, he may have held a dislike like for elves, but he came love his daughter-in-law! He loved Ahvain; he taught her everything he could in the forge. He raised her as his own after she lost her parents. No, he would never say something like that.

"_You've the blood of Durin's Folk runin' in your blood, be strong, he'll save you."_

This time the voice didn't come from her head. Instead it carried itself with the current of the draft, around her body, causing another wave of chills that goose fleshed her skin. The voice of Darik formed a new reservoir of hope to rest in her mind.

The door down the hall rattled open. Light flooded the cell for a moment before leaving. Her new courage wavered but a bite to a cut lip steadied it. Her fists clenched at her side and her stomach tied itself in a knot. Adrenaline raced through her. This man would not be allowed to have his way with her again, or if she could find means to, never and with anybody. She may have been broken by this man but by the Valar she was going to force the pieces back together if it meant she'd get out of here!

Ret had already unlaced his pants when he entered her cell. He had paused with his mouth open, ready to say something to the abused girl, in the frame of the door. In his eyes the cell was empty.

With a battled cry that would put a dwarf to shame, Ahvain threw herself at him from the obstruction of the door. The sudden weight of her on his back knocked them both to the ground. Once shock had worn off of him he struggled to gain the upper ground, yelling muffled curses at her.

Ahvain was weak, struggling against him when he forced himself on her for however long she'd been here, not being feed, sleep never gifting her. He was twice her size as well, the odds were against her from the start. But she would die before that stopped her.

"So," Ret snarled. The fall to the ground had caused him to bite his tongue. Blood ran down his chin and his voice was gargled. "Little Bird wants to play rough this time; I can play rough too you know."

She stood stance, ready for a fight, arms spread open in a mocking manor, a crazed grin on her face.

"_Khelech," _ The word rolled off her tongue so viscously and full of enunciation that Ret, who didn't know that she'd egged him on, allowed a flicker of fear to pass in his eyes.

What Ahvain lacked in strength, she made up in speed. In a furry he'd lunged at her only to fall to the floor. She was on top of him, gripping his throat in the preceding seconds. It didn't last long. Ret's free arm was able to hit the girl. Dizziness clouded her and she lost her bearings. Ret threw a few more hits to her face, bloodying her nose with one.

"_Come on Little One, you can end him!"_ It was a different voice this time, but she knew it to be someone close. The answer came quick. _Father?_

"_He will find you, just a while longer sweetheart."_ Feminine this time.

_Mother?_

A balled hand flew at her face, her head turned away from it. The sound of crunching bones as it hit the hard, stony ground, made her smile. While Ret moaned in pain she crawled from under him and latched onto his back, hands on either side of his head.

"_Vi oth elggin dos naust!"_

She didn't much time for his argument, though he more than likely hadn't a clue what she said. With her families word still in her mind she pushed and pulled her hands until a pop sounded from his neck and the man went limp. He dropped to the floor sounding much like a sack of potatoes.

With his body on the ground, Ahvain turned to the still open door. A smile quirked up on her lips as she slipped from her imprisonment. She stopped at the other door, down the hall, and hoped that her elf like hearing wouldn't pick up anything. Nothing close could be heard. Experimentally testing the door, Ahvain held her breath. It opened without so much of a sound. The Gods were looking over her surly!

There was only one hall, lit by dim torchlight. Her bare feet slapped on the wood surface of the floor as she ran, the noise barely reached her ears so she felt that noise safe to make. Rounding a corner brought her beating heart to a stop.

The room was large and held over twenty men, each deep in slumber. For that she was thankful. It was the alert dog at a door she wasn't grateful for. It watched her, waiting for her to move. It started growling, a man close to it started to stir. Fear gripped at her.

It was in that moment she remembered something she'd known for years but had forgot in her panic. Her mother had said it while teaching her the language of the elves, "_Animals tend to understand our words. It is why we can make friends with them so easily."_

It wouldn't hurt to try right? It worked with Pepper… sometimes.

"_Leimandril cushie, synthra_" she begged, her voice but a whisper.

The dog's perked and he gave gave her a funny look cocking its head before standing up, stretching and walking to one of the three doors leading from the room, it sat down and looked back at her. With a glance around at the sleeping men, she followed, stepping over body after body, cursing at herself for not hearing the snores from the group.

She looked at the dog now that she stood next to it. It was massive, or she was just short (which was a major factor), its furry head coming up past her hip to about her chest. He looked up at her with a look of understanding. Putting unknown faith in the dog, she petted its massive head and whispered, "_dontara._" He licked her hand and she faced the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open.

She wasn't as lucky this time. A loud whine from the hinges echoed through the hall. A man from outside (a guard) looked at the opened, surprised to see her. Without a thought she kicked him, hoping that it was hard enough to ensure an end to his bloodline.

Ahvain knew some of the men in the hall had awakened from the door but wasn't about to look back and confirm. She bolted; strained muscles protesting in the first strides. Yells from the men called behind her. Again she didn't look back.

Panting came from beside her, the dog was following. He didn't alert the people that owned him, he stayed silent except for his breathing.

Bare feet were bleeding in a matter of minutes but she didn't care, the fresh adrenaline, the clean air, it made her forget the pain. For now she was free.

~karak~

The moon was above her in the sky. Ahvain had been running for hours in whatever way her feet took her. Eventually she'd find people who would help her. Either that or some foul beasts that would kill her. She hoped the first.

Now she felt depleted of energy. If it wasn't hurting before she'd escaped, it did now. She stopped for a moment trying to regain her breathing. Her legs felt like water held in a water skin. Liquid held within a bag. Like the only thing holding the insides of her leg in was the skin. She bent over resting her hands on her knees. The dog, who still followed, licked her face. The spots that were now wet with dog saliva felt cold in the night air.

She petted him, wise brown eyes linked at her. Standing to her full height, she had to place a hand on the dog's back to keep her balance, she stared into the sky; the stars would help her to find the direction home. Settling on a way Ahvain half-elf and dog started walking.

Dry dead grass went on forever in a sea of gold. Even in the glow of the moon, the golden prairie shown like the sun. Her breathing was heavy now and vision glazed in a fog. It wasn't long before Ahvain held no strength to make another step. Her eyelids closed, eyes fell to the back of her head and her body fell forward, collapsing on to the ground. The dog whined and poked at her body with his nose, giving her face a few good licks before he curled up beside her, eyes darting everywhere at anything. This small being could speak to him, had let him run away with her and now he was going to look after her. The people that kept him would not be allowed to harm her again.

Ahvain, not quite unconscious, gave a weak smile and bunched some of the dog's shaggy grey fur in her hands, "_Donta dos."_

* * *

Translations:

_Khelech - try (Khuzdul)_

_Vi oth elggin dos naust - I will kill you now (Elvish (not Tolkien's))_

_Leimandril cushie, synthra - Sleep dog, please (Elvish (not Tolkien's))_

_dontara - Thanks (Elvish (not Tolkien's))_

_Donta dos - (Elvish (not Tolkien's))_

* * *

**_Things better now?_**

**_(well I know some of it is)_**

**_Some humor that kept me awake while typing..._**

**_When Ret first entered the scene, the word pants was typed plants..._**

**_Also, who ever can guess the type of dog that has followed Ahvain is... you'll... I don't know get a virtual hug and cookies.. Maybe you can decide who asks whom later on when somebody decides to ask about courting... I don't know... How about you can name the dog?_**

**_I feel like i'm forgetting to say something..._**

**_Anybody can feel free to send in their idea for a name for the dog... he might be sticking around for awhile..._**

**_Still feel as though I'm forgetting something.._**

**_Oh well, until next time_**


	7. Umkhûh

**I'm back!**

**Sorry this took so long :(**

**Anyways...**

**Blood White Rose: Thank you, I never wanted to torture her... not like that anyways.**

**creepyLOTRfangirl55: Yeppers**

**Vault108: hmmm... Well, I don't see why not...**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: Yes, he is... And yes... there were a lot, sorry 'bout that :( I like that name :)**

**UKReader: I wouldn't feel comfortable writing it to begin with, and I would never put that onto my readers. Sorry about Chaps 5 and 6, I tried to keep it as toned down as I could without leaving you guys to jump to too many conclusions.**

**Sombra- The Resurrection: Thanks**

* * *

**Sidney, (because I know you'll read this) to answer somethings about what you said:**

**Dwarrow - Tolkien's name that he wanted for the dwarves**

**Where did what come from?**

**(now think about the musical here) ****_How about, love? Did I mention love? _****That's why he is acting this way.**

**I laughed at your "HAHAHAHAHA!" written across the page, it woke my mom up, lol.**

**He growls okay? No, do not relate him to a werewolf..**

* * *

Chapter 7: Umkhûh

* * *

It had become harder to read the tracks in the dark. If it wasn't for the light of the moon and a keener eye sight of the dwarves Thorin would have lost the path long ago. The grassland stretched on and on. The path he was on was straight, it never curved or turned, just continued on ahead.

Rats, rabbits and mice all scurried away from the two, fearing to be trampled on by one of the four hooves trotting through the gold meadow. Deer on the far edge leaped into the tree line far out on the left. There were at least four of them.

He had hoped to have come across something by now. Between the game trails and the hoof prints of the men's horses, the paths Thorin was following had started to fade out from the use of the common ground. Thorin slowed his pony down to a slow walk so he could study the tracks carefully.

A low growl broke through the regular sounds of the night. Thorin's pony froze and brought its ears back, whinnying in protest. The growl came again and the mare moved back. Thorin looked around looking for the source of the sound trying to urge the mare on.

A large black animal rose from the grass standing crouched in front of something laying on the ground. Jowls and flews curled away revealing white teeth to the dwarf lord. With a rather harsh kick the pony moved forward. The dog stayed facing him, the move revealing what it protected.

The body lay face down in the dirt. Though the woman's face was hidden, the messy braids that were held in her hair and the torn remains of a nightdress, gave the identity away.

Thorin was off of the pony in a second's notice. If the large animal wasn't comfortable with her rider on, it was very much so without. His mind not on the pony though; or even the snarling dog he was approaching.

The dwarf, as he got closer, went to bend down, only to be snapped at by the beast. After doing so it stood over her body, growling with its hackles raised.

"Stupid mutt, I'm trying to help."

He reached again, going to brush the hair away from the face. Teeth clamped onto the area of his forearm. Thorin's first reaction was to lash out and attack the hound, but when it didn't try to do anything but hold his arm away he thought otherwise.

"She is my friend, I won't hurt her."

Dog eyed him.

Thorin sighed. His patients was wavering, his first and only priority had been to get Ahvain somewhere safe, not to bargain with some dog nearly his own height. He didn't know where it came from but with the dog attached to his arm (which now had blood running down it from the dog's teeth) he picked up the half elven woman. The moment he did she groaned and feebly made movements to push him away.

"It's me Ahvain."

"Thorin?" Her voice was almost too weak to catch.

"Yes," He couldn't help the smile that hinted across his face. "I'm here."

She slowly brought her lips up, the smile but a ghost on her face, before she went limp for a moment. Thorin panicked, fearing an unknown wound had taken what little life she appeared to hold.

Whatever held the broken pieces of Ahvain's spirit together crumbled and tears came before she knew they fell. Thorin held her in an embrace, kneeling to keep himself balanced as the female shifted to hide her beaten face as the tears cleaned away the dirt that had collected there.

The dog had released the dwarf's arm and had gone to lick her face from the back of the dwarf.

"_Donta dos," _One hand reached out to give the dog what she could manage for a petting. Her voice was still weak, tear filled and shaky.

Thorin held her in his arms, letting her let everything out. He pulled her away from him, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the salty water that ran down her cheek, careful not to irritate any of the scratches or bruises that marred it.

She sniffled before meeting his sapphire eyes with her emerald. "Now that I've found you, let's get you home."

"Please?"

He brought his lips to her forehead, she tensed at his touch and he regretted the selfish act, but at the same time had not. Relief had caused him to do so and she could not blame him for that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I-uh…" She turned away from him.

"Don't, I should have known better."

But he was, and could be, angry at himself for allowing her to get taken; allowing her to get hurt; and for putting himself before her. Aside that he picked her put and carried her to his pony.

The mare eyed the dog, though it hadn't made a noise in awhile, it was still antsy about its presence. It nudged Thorin once he got close enough. He wasn't sure how he was going to get both himself and the weak girl in his arms up into the saddle. Her eyes were droopy, barely able to stay open.

"I might be able to stand for a moment if you hurry…" She seemed to read his mind.

"Are you sure? I would hate to see you fall."

A small huff sounded from her bloodied nose. "Just hurry up."

He set her down next to the pony, her hand held tightly to the saddle, knuckles white from her grasp. He mounted, taking a few seconds to reposition himself on the seat to give Ahvain space. No a moment to spare he grabbed Ahvain by the shoulder to steady her as she swayed, nearly dropping that moment. He pulled her up, setting her in front of him, her back slouched and head falling forward.

Thorin turned his pony back in the opposite direction and started homebound. The wolfhound followed at a quick trot alongside the smaller equine. The journey home didn't seem to take as long returning as it had when he left in search on the half-elf slumped against his chest.

Pepper's ears perked slightly at his arrival and stood straight when she saw her lady. A light that had been missing returned to her eyes. He slid off from his seat Ahvain in his arms. The black mare pulled at her rope. Thorin smiled at the act and walked close to the desperate mare.

"I told you I would bring her back." A nose with white spots prodded the limp body in his arms. "Easy, she is hurt and needs her rest. You can see her when she is healed."

She snorted. "Now, eat, silly pony."

With that Thorin carried Ahvain into her house and put her down on her bed, pulling the covers high over her.

"_Âkminrûk zu, Thorin._" Her voice whispered from the dark, the language made him smile.

"_Ambâr Ahvain_." He saw a miniscule smile cross her lips as he turned away and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was shut he fell back to rest against the frame. She was home, and she wasn't going to be leaving it anymore, without permission.

"_Where do these thoughts come from?" _ The way they had been spoken made it seem s though he had owned the girl. As if he had a claim over her. Thorin pushed off the door and sat himself down in the kitchen; tonight he would watch and make sure they didn't come for her. His thoughts he could leave to battle themselves out in his mind to pass the time.

~karak~

Ahvain awoke sore and stiff. Had last night been a dream? She didn't want to open her eyes and find out. But she would have to find out sooner or later. Seeing as one eye was purpled with a bruise she only opened one, contorting the cheek muscles on the other side to will it to open. She was greeted with a painful, blinding light shining into her sensitive eye. With some difficulty she hauled herself into sitting state and shielded the light with a hand. From what she could tell it looked as if she was in her room, back at home, which would mean that last night was no dream.

A scratching came from her door. Panic pressed into her thoughts. The noise came again only this time an airy whine accompanied it. "_The dog!_"

With much of her body protesting the movement, she got upright. Bones popped and ached, wanting to stay at their rest position. She had other ideas. The dog was still at the door, hearing the women inside awake, he started barking; deep woofs that sent small, miniscule vibrations through the wood.

A voice from outside the door brought a smile to her face (and confirmed without a doubt that this was no dream she'd awoken to).

"Shh, let her sleep." Thorin's deep voice whispered.

The dog whined.

"She needs rest."

Silence…

The first steps sent a sensation of burning needles stabbing into the bottoms of her feet. Each step felt the same, one after another. Pain, burning and then a hammering throb that started when pressure left a foot only to be replaced by the other.

Ahvain paused at her door, not knowing if she should open it or not.

Another whine came from the dog.

Her hand rested her hand on the knob… She couldn't face Thorin now (if ever), whatever chance, whatever courage she had to make her feelings known had left with her innocence. No man, dwarf, or even elf for that matter, would want such an unclean woman. And that's what she was, dirt.

One pain-filled step after another led her to her bed. A fire burn behind her eyes as she held in the tears. If he heard her he'd come and check on her and she didn't want that. She had to make several attempts to calm her breathing. Eventually sleep once again claimed her.

She didn't wake until footsteps could be heard entering the room. Fear squeezed her heart and her breath caught in her throat. **Step****_, step, step, step,_**_step, _they got closer and closer until they were next to her bed. Ahvain was scared to look up and see so she hid her face in the covers of the bed.

Something was placed on the side table and soon after the most heavenly scent drifted and she found herself relaxing, only if slightly. Laying there she could feel her stomach tightening ready to betray her to the person in the room… well, she knew it was Thorin.

He stood near her, watching her. She had moved from where he had laid her down last night, from where she was this morning when he'd checked on her. He sighed and turned to leave. She either was still resting or (and he tried not to think about this option) avoiding him.

Once he as outside her room the dog sat up from where he sat guarding her door. Thorin held the door open for him. "Do not wake her."

The wolfhound leapt from his seat on the ground and trotted into the woman's room, ignoring the glare that the dwarf king directed him. Thorin watched the gray beast stop at the bed and lay down as gracefully as the large hound could. Sighing again he closed the door-left it cracked incase the dog wanted out-and headed into the dining area to clean up after the meal he'd made.

When she knew for sure that dwarf had left, she turned over to look down at the dog on the floor near her bed. From here she could see the deep bowl of (what she assumed to be) soup. Steam wafted up from the broth and sent the smell of the stock into the air, making her taste buds water and her stomach clench in reminder that it wanted food.

A large furry head lifted itself into her line of sight. Brown eyes looked at her in a smiling way. It brought one to her face, even if it didn't reach her eyes. Ahvain sat up and patted the dog's head before picking up the bowl of soup and starting to eat it, blowing on the spoon to cool down the contents.

~karak~

Thorin sat at the table with his head in his hands. With all that happened, and what he had assumed had happened, he didn't know how to handle the situation. When she was taken, his mind had focused on getting her back. Now that she was, all he could think about were romantic gestures to take with her, things of courtship. Thorin knew that this was not what she needed now. Ahvain needed to be taken care of, healed, before he could make anything know to her.

Sadly, the only thoughts to come to his mind were that of taking her in his arms, kissing her until her breath became labored, claiming her as his. There were the lesser thoughts too. Brushing her hair, braiding it, adding his own clasp to the collection she already had. These thoughts invaded his mind, taking over ones that should have been going to the woman's wellness.

It worried him, in the slightest, that her elven heritage no longer meant anything to him, it was so easily overlooked. No longer did he have to remind himself that she was also of dwarven descent. She was simply a woman, a woman who his heart had been entranced by. He could not see anything being done without her next to him. With no doubt his heart had chose her to remain by his side. The only thing he didn't call into consideration was….

_"What if your feelings are not returned?"_

The voice inside his head seemed to always be against him, or pushing him to do something stupid.

_"She's laying in that bed, covered in Mahal knows how many bruises because of you."_

"You allowed her to be taken, allowed those men to hurt her," The voice paused before speaking slowly in a dark tone, "_Allowed them to defile her…"_

Thorin stood quickly, clenching both his jaw and his fist. The internal torture from his self conscious was, well, torturing him. More thoughts plagued him before he swiftly walked down the hall to her room where he listened from the door for any noises. He was surprised at what he heard.

~karak~

Ahvain had finished the soup; it was good by dwarven standards. After putting the bowl back on the table, she flattened herself on her stomach, resting her head on one arm and letting the other hang down to the floor to pet thick fur of the hound.

"I do not know why you didn't leave me to your old masters, but I'm glad you are here." He sat up to looked at her with his head cocked. "Yeah, I know, you don't know a word I'm saying, just let me talk. _Vi kuinta dos jalheni"_

Ahvain took a deep breath and told the dog of her experience in her cell, what she'd done to Ret, hearing her parents' and grandparent's voice on the wind. All the while the dog sat there watching her, allowing her to speak, allowing her to pet him. She stopped suddenly and looked away.

"You know, I told myself, I promised myself that I would get out of that hell hole and that I would tell Thorin that…" She stopped not sure if she could say the words out loud.

"I think that I have feelings for him. I kept telling myself that I could escape come here and just put myself in his arms, but, now, I don't… I don't deserve him, he… I'm not worthy of having anyone care for me. I'm dirty, and he… he can do better than me. I'm not good for anybody."

The wolfhound moved closer and licked her face. He might not have understood her, but the aura that came from her was enough to inform him that she was hurting.

"I will go back to being alone and I will accept that I will live alone for however long I live."

Her breathing was shaky now, unsteady. Tears built up and dared to fall. But she wiped them away before they could do so.

"I'm so weak now. I can't even… who would want somebody like me? Somebody weak, somebody so dirty, I don't-"

Her words were cut off as her door swung open with a low moan. In the doorway stood Thorin, one hand still on the door holding it open, the other hung limply at his side. His eyes were squinted in either pity or concern, she didn't know which.

He stepped into the room with slow, short strides. "How could you say that about yourself?"

Blue eyes bore into hers, never leaving, never blinking. His expression was sorrowful, crestfallen, and if she wasn't imagining it, a type of deep distress and betrayal.

Ahvain could only watch him approach. Every muscle in her body tightened. He stopped adjacent to the bed and kneeled down, below her level. Whatever emotion controlling her body allowed a wave of tears to start trailing down her cheeks. Slowly he brought his hands up to cup the sides of her face, aware of the injuries and of how she had tensed at his touch.

"Don't cry Ahvain," The rough pads of his thumbs brushed away what he could of her tears. "I won't hurt you. _Nath ubùrushzu ma."_

His eyes pleaded with hers.

"You are not weak. Nor are you unclean. You are a strong woman, a kind woman who has given up her home to a stranger. It is that stranger that is undeserving of you. He thinks that he isn't good enough for her either."

"Th-or-in?" Her voice wouldn't let her speak without catching.

"Listen to me. I…" Thorin inhaled, allowing his lungs to fill to their capacity before slowly releasing the air out his nose. "I want you to know tha-"

_Knock ,knock, knock._ Three of them pounded from the front door. Thorin sighed and stood up, letting his hands linger on her face as she watched him rise.

"Stay, I'll see who it is."

* * *

**Any guesses on who it will be?**

**So, I get a week off in after this week. I will return home on Tuesday so maybe Chap. 8 will be up that weekend... Sidney might push me to have one done sooner so we will see.**

* * *

Almost forgot translations!

_Âkminrûk zu - Thank you... Khuzdul_

___Ambâr - Sleep... Khuzdul_

_____Vi kuinta dos jalheni - I talk you listen... Weird elvish_

_______Nath ubùrushzu ma - (literally) give pain(you) not... If you want to know why... put your question in a reveiw_

_______(I think that's it) _


	8. Tharkûn

**So, I leave for Florida in about 26 hours so I thought I'd be nice and upload what I have before I go and leave for a week.**

**I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but i'm tired and lazy, I wasn't liking writing it and I only got one review this time :) :P**

**So thank you Lady Legend-Maker... you will find out who it is...**

**Any thoughts for what is to come?**

**Send me some ideas and I'll put something together while on the plane...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tharkûn

* * *

The wolfhound jumped to his feet and was starting off in the direction of the front door. He seemed calm about it, but had lowered his head and kept his long whippy tail immobile Thorin removed his hands from the beaten girl's face and turned to walk away to follow the dog to the door when her own hands came to wrap around his wrist.

"What if it's them?" Ahvain was scared. Her eyes darted from his to every point of entry in her room.

"I will not allow them to take you again Ahvain." He had returned to her side and had taken her hands into his. "That I promise you."

He wanted nothing more than to press his lips to her forehead, but with how that had played out last time he decided to release her and walk out, closing the door behind him. From the entrance to her quarters he couldn't see the front entry. The steps he took were quiet (dwarves can't really be silent can they?) and slow. His sword rested against the frame of his door; once in his hands he turned for the door.

The dog sat in front of it, his tail sweeping the floor. He turned to look at Thorin, his mouth open and tongue lulling to the side. If the dwarf king hadn't known any better he would say the beast was grinning up at him.

One hand rested on the grip of his weapon as he pulled the lock from the door. 'Dog' moved from his spot and sat up to stand next Thorin. His tail still swaying and his mouth still formed in a grin. A deep breath was taken before opening the door to whoever was behind it. It was a man with a wooden staff dressed in nothing but grey, his long hair and beard matching his attire.

Thorin remove his hand from the sword's handle and let it fall to his side. "May I help you?"

The man's thick eyebrows rose. "You are a difficult person to find Thorin Oakenshield."

Said dwarf stood straighter, suspicion building in his mind. "You know of me?"

He nodded, "The question is, do you know of me?"

"I cannot say I do." Thorin crossed his arms, that intimidating look present on his face.

"How unfortunate," The gray man narrowed his look at the dwarf. "My I come in? I have something in which you will be very interested on hearing."

Thorin could see no reason to not let the man in, and if this man had business with him then he would like to get it over with so he could return to Ahvain, "If you make it quick."

He nodded and entered when Thorin moved from his place block the door. He was led to the table where he sat down and removed his grey, round rimmed, pointed hat.

"I would offer you something to drink but it is not mine to give." Thorin remained standing.

"Understood."

"What business do you have with me old man?"

"Old man?" A single bushy brow rose. "My name is Gandalf; I believe I'm known as Tharkûn by your kin."

"The Grey Wizard?" It was Thorin's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What have I done to earn your company?"

"I'm curious, what thoughts have you towards Erebor these days?"

"I think of it often, why?"

A smirked snaked across his face, "Have you thought of reclaiming it perchance?"

Thorin's turned sour, "You think I haven't thought of that, dreamed about it?" It was spoken in a scowling tone.

Gandalf shook his head in a defensive manner, "That it not what I meant. I'm asking if you would try given the chance."

"What are you getting at, Wizard?" Thorin crossed his arms again.

"I am sure you are aware that Smaug has not been seen for-"

"Near sixty years." The king cut him off.

"Yes. I have thought of a time for you and your kin to retake the mountain, and have reason to believe the time for that is near. You are returning to the Blue Mountains for Durin's Day are you not?"

Thorin shook his head and gave a quick glance down the hall, "I had planned to have already returned. I am needed here now, so I will not be returning for Durin's Day."

"That would not be wise. You are their king Thorin, son of Thrain. Durin's Day would be the opportune venue to find men for this quest, as many as you can get, maybe send for help from the other dwarf kingdoms."

"I cannot just leave here now. I-" He wasn't sure about his words. His people needed to be put before himself; therefore, he should be leaving soon if he was going to make it to the Blue Mountains in time for the New Year.

Gandalf watched as the king sorted his thoughts. "Your people need you, and I have no doubt that a quest as such has crossed your mind."

Said king signed, reaching a decision of his thoughts. "Will you be accompanying my men and I on this quest?"

"Yes, for the most part. I may have business to attend to in the north, but I will see you and your company over the Misty Mountains for certain."

Thorin know he'd be a fool not to act upon this chance, "Very well. We will meet again near spring when we can finalize all arrangements, agreed?"

"Agreed," The Wizard stood. "I look forward to seeing you in the next few months my dear Thorin. I believe I will see myself out now. Good bye Thorin Oakenshield and well met."

"Good bye Gandalf, may Mahal's hammer shield you."

Gandalf stood and gave a slight bow, "Good king."

He returned his gray hat on top his head and turned to leave. He had opened the door and had turned to speak once more before exiting.

"I wish you a quick recovery my dear Ahvain. Good day and good luck to you Milady." And then he was gone.

Thorin had been confused until he directed his attention to the hall leading to the rooms, where Ahvain stood supported by the wall, her face white and torn between confusion and hurt.

"Are you alright Ahvain?" _When did she get there? How long was she there? What had she heard?_

The dog had just joined her at her side. Cautiously she reached a hand out to pat the beast, her eyes were cast down and weary.

When she didn't speak it came out as a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're King under the Mountain." She brought her eyes up to look at him, gauge his reaction.

"I didn't want to you to know, not yet."

They kept their eyes on each other as the conversation drew on.

"Do you have no trust in me? Was it because I'm part elf?"

"No, Ahvain. I do trust you." He took some steps and brought the gap between them closer.

"Why then?" Tears again returned to her eyes, which were still red from the last batch.

Thorin stood next to her, a hand reaching at her face and resting on the uninjured side. She didn't turn from it. "Do you wish to know why? The real reason why?"

He took her silence as a 'yes'.

"At first it was about trust. We were strangers to each other then. Now though, it's because I didn't want you treating me different from how you had been. I wanted you to be yourself. I wanted to know the real person that you are. If I had told you, I feared that you would behave servant like. That you would act the way you thought I would want you to."

Tears fell and Thorin brushed them off.

"Why would you care about the way I act? What would it matter to you?"

"It matters because I care for you; I care deeply for you Ahvain." Cautiously he brought his forehead to hers, resting it there as he continued to wipe away the tears. "It pains me to see you like this."

A sob racked the girl's body and she collapsed in his arms. Thorin caught her on the way down and brought her flesh against his body in an embrace. The dog sat next to them, whining while the girl cried.

"What is wrong? Can I help?"

His response was her shaking her head 'no'. Thorin wasn't one who had comforted many distraught persons, even with the many battles he'd seen, so he held her while she let everything out.

~karak~

It took a good part of the hour for Ahvain to calm down. When her breathing returned to normal she had her head resting on his chest and a hand griping the fabric of his shirt. Thorin had been resting his head on her head tucked beneath. His arms wrapped around her, occasionally drawing circles on her back in a comfortable manner.

When she felt as if she could handle herself, she pulled away and wiped away any stay tears.

Ahvain turned away from him. "When are you going to leave?"

"Leave?"

She nodded, "You told Gandalf you were going to leave for the Blue Mountains, for Durin's Day."

Thorin sighed and moved his arms to hold her in a loose embrace. "I will have to leave soon, but I wish to talk to you about it."

She waited for him to continue.

"I don't want you to stay here. I would not feel right to leave you here alone when those men could come back and hurt you again." She tensed at the mentioning of them. "I would be more comfortable if you came with me."

Her brows furrowed, "To the Blue Mountains?"

Thorin nodded. "I have a place you can stay, in my halls. You don't have to, I'm not going to force you, but you would be safer if you moved from this place."

"But…" _I don't want to move from here. It is home. But he is right; it is not safe for you here._

"I know that you will not want to leave, but who will be here to protect you when I'm gone? And don't say yourself because I don't want you to be alone."

Ahvain was conflicted. He had hinted that he held feelings for her and had offered for her to stay with him in his home in the Blue Mountains. But the thought that plagued her brain wouldn't allow her to answer to him.

_"He doesn't want you, he just feels responsible for you because he thinks that it was his fault that Ret and his men got you. He thinks you are weak and you need protection. The only reason he wants you to go with him is so he can look after you because you are weak. He has no feelings for you, just false reasonability." _

_"But if he didn't have feeling for you then why would he worry enough to offer you a place in his home? Why would he even care at all? Unless he truly harbors feelings toward you…"_

_"Why would he want you? You're nothing but a whore, a dirty elf girl who lets men have their way with her. He is a king, and as such deserves the love of a dwarf woman. Not you"_

"Ahvain?" Thorin's voice interrupted. His eyes were once again drawn in confusion and concern.

It was difficult to meet his gaze, but somehow she did.

"I want to return your feelings Thorin, but I…" His eyes suddenly focused elsewhere. "You deserve someone who is worthy of them and I cannot be that somebody, not anymore."

Ahvain had gotten through her word without her voice faltering, but now with a new wave of tear threatening to fall, her throat seemed to swell and become pained.

"Why not anymore?" There was a pause, a very heavy silence between them. "Is it because of what they did to you? Is that why?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the tightness of her throat didn't allow speech, so she just nodded.

"Oh, Ahvain, I don't care about that."

She gave him a look that Thorin wasn't able to decipher.

"I mean that I don't care about you being dirtied. What those men did was wrong but you couldn't help what they did to you. That was my fault for not protecting you."

~karak~

Ahvain crawled back to her bed that night with Thorin's confessions racking her mind. She had wanted to respond to him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, to stop blaming himself, but she couldn't. All she could do was give into the tears and emotions that controlled her body until the sobbing wore her out and she started to drift to sleep.

Thorin had offered to help her to her room, but she declined.

* * *

**Until next time...**


	9. Âzyung?

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Took last week off and then this week I've had tests and haven't really been home to do anything.**

**This one is short, sorry, but I got tired of Sidney bothering me (3) so I just uploaded what I've been able to do...**

**Another will be up this weekend... I promise!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT WISHED ME A FUN SAFE TRIP! AND FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SENT ME PM'S!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Âzyung?

* * *

Ahvain awoke with a started, but was confused at why Thorin was in her room and shaking her from sleep.

"They have returned, Kars has spotted them gathering in his field. Grab your bow and sword." Thorin's face was held in a grim expression, the worry for the woman evident in his eyes.

"But…"

"We haven't the time for anything else Ahvain, they could be any minute, and Durin be damned if anything happens to you again." He pulled her from her bed and to her feet. "Hurry!"

The fact that she was in her night clothes hadn't crossed her mind. If Ahvain was going to leave this place, her home, behind, she was not going to leave without a few items.

Thorin had followed her out of the room; Ahvain stopped at the room formally occupied by her parents, it was still unlocked from Thorin's naked escapade (if the situation wasn't as dire as it was she would have laughed at the thought). Once inside, she went to a large trunk and jerked open the lid and threw out all the clothing and pulled out a long rectangular case.

"What are you doing?" Thorin hissed urgently.

"Leaving, what does it look like?" Ahvain turned and jogged from the room and into Thorin's.

Said dwarf let out a long breath, trying to keep the panic away. The limp in Ahvain's gait did nothing to help. She was still in pain and it showed.

The wolfhound was standing guard at the beginning of the hall, pacing back and forth, waiting for something to happen.

Ahvain burst from his room, familiar twin blades crossing in a holder on her back.

"What'er yeh doin` just standing there? Let's go!" She was adjusting a strap that had been clipped onto the case as she briskly made her way over to the forge door (Thorin now following) and out to the stables.

Kars was there, just finished with saddling the ponies. "You must hurry, they will be here soon."

"Thank you Kars." Ahvain embraced the old man.

"Good luck Ahvain, be safe."

"Thank you. You should leave too; they will know you helped us."

He nodded and mounted his horse (he was nimble for an old man), "Good bye Ahvain, Thorin."

"Good bye" both said.

Ahvain turned towards the door and let out a short whistle. "_Sie_"

The huge hound bounded from the home and stood in front of the half-elf. Thorin got up onto his pony, Ahvain followed suit and nodded for him to lead the way. He didn't need to be told twice.

Two ponies and a grey dog ran down the road, through the town, and out into the wilderness on the other side. Once completely out of the town Ahvain turned to see a dark cloud of smoke raise into the pink morning sky.

~karak~

They kept at a trot for another few hours before they took a break.

Thorin brought the reigns over his mare's neck tied her to a tree branch next to a pond. Ahvain did much the same except she just let her horse roam. While the ponies drank (and the dog who had to catch up to them), Ahvain sat down at the base of a tree. Now that they were relatively safe, the reality that she'd been forced from her home by men who had earlier kept her prisoner, tortured and raped her, and who were now out to kill her, all hit her.

The dwarf king heard her gasp behind him and he turned to look at her. At first he thought she'd been injured somehow when they had escaped. She sat holding herself, rocking and taking deep breaths.

"Ahvain?"

She didn't respond.

In just a number of strides Thorin was by her side a hand on one shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"I… Everything I know is gone. My home… My life…" She spoke between sobs.

Thorin wasted no time. He pulled her against him holding her close as she cried. In the days since he had brought her home he had seen her cry more than he had ever wanted to have seen her do so; not that he wanted to ever see her cry.

"I'm sorry Ahvain."

He held her, whispering soothing words in her ear, switching from Common to Khuzdul, managing to keep the harsh tones of it calm and comforting.

When her breathing became more regular Thorin pushed her from him to examine her. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. Her hair disheveled from the events of the morning and the frantic ride out of town. Using the rough pads of his thumbs Thorin brushed away the tears still making their way down her face.

"No more tears, they do not suit you."

She took a deep breath, "What am I to do? I have nowhere to go."

Thorin brushed back a group of stray hairs that had fallen in front of her face, "You can stay at my home in the Blue Mountains until Erebor is reclaimed. My sister will look after you."

She shook her head, "I cannot do that. Your people will not be as accepting as you and I wouldn't want to burden your sister."

"Dis will be glad to have company; if the wizard is sure of this quest, as my heirs Fili and Kili will have to accompany me. She will become lonely."

"You don't understand." The half-elven maiden refused to meet the dwarf king's eyes.

The King in exile moved both his hands to the sides of her head, holding her gaze with his. "What don't I understand, Love?"

Ahvain's heart fluttered at the name; yes she knew his feelings from his confession yesterday. But with all of the commotion about Gandalf, Erebor and her finding out Thorin's lineage; The King under the Mountain expressing his feelings for her, a half-elven woman robbed of her purity, felt more of a dream than reality.

Pushing the feelings aside, not daring to look at him, she spoke.

"What if Dis hates me? What if she cannot overlook the elf in me? Thorin, you may have been able to see past my heritage, but others will not be inclined to do the same. They will outcast me or throw me out. I will not be welcome."

Fresh tears started to build up in her eyes. Thorin moved and pulled her to him so she could lean against his chest rather than the tree. He held her like this, arms wrapped around her comfortably, head resting on her shoulder.

"Don't think like that! My people will be told not to disrespect you; and Dis will happy enough that I'm courting someone she will-" Thorin was cut off

"I don't want them to be forced to like me! They will think I've bewitched you and…You'll leave for Erebor and… I just don't want to lose the only thing that really means anything to me…"

"What's that?"

.

.

"You."

* * *

**Ehhh...?**

**Not much to it... sorry again**

Happy Sidney?


	10. Garifâlinh

**So as promised... here it is**

**I made in longer than usual... so injoy.**

**And Sidney, I hope you like it... and also, since you know what is going to happen next, how much should I push it? Oh and I need my copy of The Hobbit back soon...**

**Thank you, **

**UKReader, here is the more you've been waiting for :)**

**and**

**LaPierreVonTigger, deal with it...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Garifâlinh

* * *

.

Once they had started traveling again Ahvain became quiet. Thorin had to look back every once in awhile to make sure she was still following him. The homebound king gave her a false smile each time he was caught looking over his shoulder, and she returned one.

Facing the path home Thorin thought back at the woman following him. There atop her pony, even though she was dressed in her nightclothes, she looked fierce. Ahvain sat straight with a proud façade; the twin blades sticking out above her shoulders. Her hair had been brushed out with her fingers and some of the braids had been redone. Thorin thought she was the beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth, especially when the sun shine captured her, making her this glowing goddess of an elf; her earthy brown hair changing into a glowing ember, her green eyes turning to emeralds.

It was seeing her like this that Thorin thought back to what she had said days before.

_"I just don't want to lose the only thing that means anything to me… you."_

_"…means anything to me…"_

_"You."_

A warmness unlike anything he'd felt before gathered in the dwarf king's belly and a smile crept onto his face. _She cares for me,_ he thought looking back at her again, though this time he saw a difference in her posture.

Those gem-like eyes were cast down, looking at the horn of the saddle, and her shoulders were slumped forward; the movement of the pony beneath her causing her body to rock left and right. No longer was she the divine figure she was moments ago. The broken remains of the woman he knew now took her place.

"Ahvain?" Thorin gave a gentle tug on the reigns and his pony slowed to a halt while hers caught up.

When he called out to her she straightened up, "Hmm?"

Their ponies stood shoulder to shoulder. Thorin examined her before asking if she was alright, if anything was wrong. She sighed and shook her head, gave him a well rehearsed fake grin before telling him not to worry, that she was fine. Ahvain was many things, but not a liar, at least not a good one.

"If you need anything I am here." With some effort he had leaned over in his saddle and placed one large hand on her small ones.

"I know, thank you."

With that they continued on their way, home getting closer for one, and further away for the other. Ahvain knew she'd have to leave her home someday. That someday she would want to escape the repeating, ordinary life she had created for herself, but she didn't think that this was the way she was going to do it. Nor did she realize how painful it would be to know that she didn't have somewhere to return to.

But now she could relate to the dwarves of Erebor… and just like them she had to find a new place to call home.

She tightened her grasp on the wooden case balanced on her lap. At least she had some things to remind her of her home, of her old life. Her gazed shifted to the road ahead, and to Thorin. He sat tall on his mare, like the king she now knew him to be. _How could someone like him want to be with me? He could have anybody, any female dwarf among his kin and yet he has taken fancy to me, a dirty, filthy half-elf. I'm not even of pure blood, just a cross breed! _Thoughts beleaguered her mind.

They rode on for a couple more hours before a group of building came into view. They had come across a town that Ahvain had no knowledge of so she gave Pepper a nudge and urged her to walk closer to Thorin's.

People turned their looks to the pair as they lead the ponies through the town. Ahvain, very aware that she was only dressed in nightclothes, couldn't help but think what the people were assuming; especially with the black eye and cracked lips that still were fresh.

Ahvain had all but forgotten the giant of a dog following her until a string of giggles erupted behind her. She had looked back to glare at whoever might have been laughing at her but was had to fight a smile when she saw what actually was happening.

Standing level with a group of children was the wolfhound, wagging his long tail and licking the children's faces. With a fright, the parents came over and shooed the beast away. Down hearted, the dog left the group of youngsters. Ahvain whistled and called for him. He perked his ears and trotted up next to his new master and her little mare.

Thorin stopped outside an inn and tied off his pony and took the case for Ahvain as she dismounted from hers. Before leaving she gave a command to her pet in the elves tongue and took hold of Thorin's arm (not that he complained about the action).

The stares continues as they walked up to where the manager stood, giving them a criticizing look.

"Wha' can I offer ya fer?" His speech was very… interesting.

"Do you have any available rooms for tonight?"

Thorin's voice was very polite; Ahvain couldn't help but wonder if it came with being one of the most mistreated races on Middle Earth.

"Aye, tha` wa do. I can geta `oom fer ya," His eyes racked over Ahvain, he smiled, showing his many missing teeth, "an yar lass."

The blood in his veins boiled. _How dare he?_ Trying to keep his tone calm, Thorin spoke through his teeth. "Do you have two rooms, or just the one?"

"`ust tha one."

"Very well," Thorin untied a small bag from his belt." How much for the night?"

While Thorin and the owner haggled over the price, Ahvain tried to ignore all the eyes she could feel burning holes into her back. A sudden fear crept up into her heart which now beat at a frightening speed. Her grip on Thorin's arm tightened.

He paid the man and put his coin pouch away and put his other hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's get you some clothes now shall we." He smiled at her and led her out of the place.

In the fresh air, Ahvain took a deep breath and released it. Thorin gave her hand another squeeze and another white toothed grin. Without all the men staring at her she felt more relaxed, having Thorin holding onto her might have helped as well.

They wondered through the small town, the hound following at its own pace behind them, stopping to sniff things and to greet other dogs roaming about. Some of the towns people were slightly startled at the large dog walking the streets (imagine what dwarves would say).

When Thorin spotted a hideaway store selling fabrics and premade clothes he pulled Ahvain, who was glancing at a booth in the distance, along with him. Inside the shop were spools of yarn, stacked cloths of many colors and a few beautifully crafted gowns for matrimony celebrations. Other bits of clothing lay about the store in various stages of completion.

An older, busty woman came from a back room and welcomed them with a smile and gave the dog a good pat before telling him to behave in her store. Ahvain spoke up to tell her not to worry. It was then the shopkeeper took notice of her clothing.

"Wot you doing in your nighties deary?" she put her hand on her hips but keep a smile on her face.

It was Thorin who answered, "We found ourselves having to leave rather quickly this morning, if you could find her some good fitting clothes we would be grateful."

Ahvain nodded in agreement. "Please."

The woman huffed and motioned for Ahvain to follow her back telling the girl that she needed to get her measurements. When Thorin told her that they were only staying the night and that they didn't have any time for her to have a set of fitted clothing she waved him off and told him to not worry and pick out some clothe.

Thorin looked at Ahvain, silently asking if she would be okay without him, she nodded and he went off on a fabric hunt. Once he was gone the middle aged woman started on her work taking a measuring tape and writing down Ahvain's measurements, asking the elf to remove her weapons before she started, Ahvain had a realization that her wooden case was no longer on her person, but a quick look to Thorin calmed her. He was still holding it for her; she let out a deep breath.

With Thorin's back turned to them the woman leaned close to whisper in her ear, "He `aint hurtin` you is he?"

Ahvain furrowed her brows and shook her head, "no, he wouldn't dare to lay a hand on me."

She gave the elf maiden a stern glare, "I'm gonna have ta trust you deary, but if you're lyin' I have people who'd take care of him for ya."

"No thank you Ma'am, I trust that dwarf with my life." Ahvain smiled fondly as she spoke.

"No 'Ma'ams' here call me Lucy."

"Ahvain."

Lucy wrote down her final bit of information looking back at her costumer pencil in hand.

"You an elf Ahvain?"

Feeling just a tad bit uncomfortable now, said elf brush back some hair behind her ear, her fingers catching on the pointed tip of the cuff on her already noticeably pointed ear. Ahvain nodded.

"Nothin` ta be ashamed for. Pretty little thing you are." Lucy gave her a smile and handed her, her swords before she had Ahvain follow her back to where Thorin was standing.

From the looks of it he was having a hard time deciding between two colors of fabric. One green the other a dark shade of blue. The wolfhound kept rubbing his nose into the folds of the blue cloth while Thorin stared at the green with a torn expression. As soon as Ahvain got near the dog returned to his owner with a wolfish grin. She joined Thorin and took at what he was trying to decide on. The fabric was smooth but felt strong and durable; it would make a great traveling garb.

Lucy, who stood beside them, looked over the dwarf noticing the color of his clothing and nearly the same shade in his sights. A smile made it onto her face as a plain took charge on her face. Glancing at both the elf and dwarf standing so close together had confirmed the plan in her mind.

"Alright, I have all I need." She started shooing the group out of the door. "Come back tomorrow and ol' Lucy with have somethin' for ya."

When they got back to the inn, the housekeeper handed Thorin the room key and told him that the room was now ready for him and that they would be given a meal in the morning. Thorin thanked the man and with Ahvain once again attached to his arm, led the way to the room. As they did the man behind the counter followed the dog with his eyes, _thy didn` say an`thin' `bout a s`mall pony._

The room was nice, plain, but nice. A single bed was centered in the middle of the room and a small table was off to the side. The sheet were folded with care and looked clean, two pillows lay propped against the headboard. The wolfhound sniffed around before flopping himself on the ground and promptly falling asleep. Thorin let out a brief huff of a laugh and locked the door. Ahvain flinched.

They stood there awkwardly for several moments before Thorin walked towards the bed and took a pillow and laying on the floor next to the bed.

"Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"But…"

Thorin rolled his eyes, not that Ahvain could since they were closed. "It's proper that you get the bed, I will sleep on the floor."

"But… it wouldn't be respectable if I allowed you to sleep on the floor, you are a king an-"

Thorin cut her off before she could say anything else and pushed himself up to rest on his forearms. "Do not bring that into this… Any respectable man would, and should, give up his bed for a woman, king or no."

From his tone the argument (if it was one at all) was over and Ahvain slowly crawled to the bed feeling bad about it. She had thought about offering to share it but held her tongue. That wouldn't be proper either.

She settled in laying on the side nearest to Thorin. "Good night Thorin."

"Good night Ahvain, sleep well. I'm here if you need anything."

"You as well. And Thorin…"

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes still shut.

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome?"

Ahvain smiled and closed her eyes, not letting the nightmare ruin tonight's rest.

~karak~

Thorin awoke with a weight on his chest, and a lot of it. Without opening his eyes he tried to shift his body for the weight to shift off of him, but that didn't work; instead more weight was added. Awake and now annoyed Thorin opened his eyes, finding two honey-brown ones looking into his. The dog had taken it upon himself to wake up the dwarrow king.

Thorin, who was laying on his back at the time, tried to push the beast off of him but the dog was content laying on him and did not budge. He struggled to remove the animal from atop his body another time when he spotted the beast's self acclaimed master looking down at them from the bed.

She had a real smile on her face for the first time in the week since her capture. Thorin's ire calmed immediately.

"Good boy, Verndari." She reached down to pat the dog on the head (which was laying on Thorin's chest).

"Good morning Thorin, did you sleep well?" she continued petting the hound but had shifted her attention to the man beneath the now named beast.

He nodded (the best he could), "I did, and it's good to see you smiling again."

The sudden blush that came across her face cause Thorin's grin to spread, though he did worry that he had crossed a line and was too bold. Ahvain rolled over out of his view and stood up walking round the bed and patting her leg to relieve Thorin of the animal's weight. Once he was off Thorin got to his feet as well, adjusting his clothing that had shifted around while he slept.

Ahvain's stomach growled and her blush darkened. Thorin chuckled softly and approached the woman.

"Will you be alright while I go down and retrieve our meal?"

She nodded and petted the dog beside her. "Yes."

He opened the door and gave her orders to lock it behind him. Ahvain assured him that she would.

Thorin returned quickly, knocking quietly and declaring that it was him, and for that Ahvain was grateful, she hadn't like sitting in the room alone, she had her swords and a giant dog, but… she just didn't like it.

He had but two plates down on the small table and pulled out a chair for her (chivalry in its finest). Ahvain thanked him as she sat and looked at the food before them. It wasn't much: some fruits that were almost over ripe, an egg, and some bread. It was a feast in her eyes.

Verndari placed his large head on the table shifting his gaze between Thorin and Ahvain. The latter giving him a glare, and that caused him to sit impatiently on the floor, still watching them. Ahvain ate the fruit and half of her bread, giving the rest to the hungry beast. Thorin gave him some of his fruit (it was too ripe for his tastes) and the dog ate them down eagerly.

Now fed the trio sat at the table silently, awkwardly without anything to say to each other. It was too early to go see if Lucy had finished and Ahvain didn't really want to wonder the town in her night gown again.

With a sigh she ran her fingers through her hair wincing when it caught onto a tangle. She set to work on her hair, removing silver clasps and braids before using her fingers to brush out her hair. She was aware of Thorin watching her the entire time; he looked as if he was having an internal battle so she let him be.

When her fumbling fingers struggled with re-braiding her brown hair, Thorin's inner battle was over and he spoke up to ask if she wanted help. Ahvain had grown up with her dwarven grandfather and was no stranger to dwarf traditions and etiquette. Braiding was done between people who were either of blood relations, close friends and couples. The idea of Thorin braiding her hair did not scare her, rather she loved the suggestion; and if they had both admitted feeling for one another in a way, Ahvain couldn't find a reason to not take up his offer.

She moved to sit backwards in her chair so the back would not get in his way. Since she had turned her back to him she did not see the victorious smile that danced across his face. Thorin took his time weaving her locks together in intricate braids. He had done one on each side of her face and then had braided them into one when they reached the back. He wove another pair lower than the first. He reached for another section and divided it into five parts before he realized what he was doing and stopped.

Ahvain was enjoying the feel if his fingers sectioning out her hair and then beginning to braid it…it was relaxing. When he suddenly stopped she was disappointed. But that was when she noticed just where he had wanted to begin the strand. At first warnings went off, telling her to think this through, he was leaving soon on a quest he might not return from. She could not attach herself in that way to a man that could die within the year. But she argued with herself, she did have feelings for him that were returned, so why not?

"You don't have to stop… You can put a braid there" She said.

Thorin hesitantly started the first part of the braid, "You know what this means?"

He hoped she did and was accepting a courtship with him. He was overcome with joy when she said yes. He finished the braid hastily and pulled out one of his own clasps from a pock while pinching the end of the braid between two fingers. With an examination he nodded and smiled, it was done, she was his. She brought a hand up to feel the new braid work in her hair, a grin present on her face.

Ahvain picked up one of her unused clasps and faced Thorin. "I cannot guarantee that mine will turn out as pretty as yours, but I can redo it later."

Thorin nodded and sat down in the chair she had occupied seconds ago. With shaky fingers she separated sections of his black mane and took apart the four strands needed and begun her work. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would end up, it rested behind the two he already had. But with the shakiness of her hands, she was proud of it.

He had sat down facing her and when she had finished he took hold of one of her hands and kissed the back of it making her flush.

~karak~

They had spent several hours relaxing, chatting about nonsense before the couple left for Lucy's store. The looks continued again as the humans watched the pair on the way to their destination. Lucy stood outside her store with her arms crossed.

"I es`pected you both hours ago. Been finished fer awhile now."

Lucy showed them in and took Ahvain from Thorin's arms and into the back room. Dwarf and dog stood waiting for the women to return. Thorin could hear bits of their conversation from where he stood, but not solid information.

The busty store owner came out first, a broad grin splitting her face.

"I think you'll like it"

Ahvain appeared from nowhere. Her dirty night gown replaced with a fitted, dark blue tunic that flowed to her knees with a split running down the outside of her leg starting mid thigh. Underneath were black, or very dark, tight fitting trousers. The fabric was thick and would keep her warm in the cold hours of the night but also allowed her to be cool in the sun's heat. On her back were her twin blades, matching the outfit beautifully. The tunic's sleeves were long and were rolled up and buttoned before her elbow. In blue she truly looked every bit the goddess Thorin had imagined her being.

"You're not saying anything. Does it look alright?" Ahvain played with a belt around her hips.

Thorin nodded but didn't say anything (if he had, it wouldn't have been understandable anyways).

"We'll take it as a 'yes' deary. Now, is there anything else I can `elp ya with before ya take off?"

Ahvain passed a look to Thorin, and then returned it to Lucy, "Do you have any square-like scrapes I can use to tie up my hair? I don't want him to buy anymore than he needs to."

Lucy waved her off, "Of course, here, I'll be right back."

She went into the back mumbling to herself.

Thorin snapped out of his daze. "It… You look beautiful, Ahvain."

She blushed and turned her head away from him. "Thank you… And thank you for buying me this." She pulled at one of the seams.

He shrugged. Lucy was returning so he untied his coin bag and removed a few coins from it. Ahvain was handed two different colors of cloth and given a hug by Lucy, which she hesitantly returned to the older lady.

"Thank you Ma'am, for finishing this so quickly," Thorin handed her the coins and the woman's face lit up.

"You both are more than welcome, come back next time ya pass through." Lucy waved them out. "Take care of yourselves, you understand?"

"Yes, good bye Lucy."

~karak~

Ahvain and Thorin returned to the inn and began saddling up the ponies. The latter watched as she carefully secured the wooden case with the rest of her little amount of baggage she had. He would have to ask her about it later. Once she deemed it would hold she pulled herself up onto Pepper and turned the beast to face him.

"Ready?"

Thorin smiled and nodded, mounting his pony and starting off on the way towards the Blue Mountains, Verndari following close behind.

.

* * *

**So yeah... same time next week?**

**Until then then, thank you and see you soon.**

**Oh and the dog's name came from EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin who suggested Verndari which means protector in Icelandic... So yeah...**


	11. Ghelekhur ma

**Okay, so, sorry about this last week, I've had a dead computer. But Xanatos is back from the dead and now I have the next chapter for you.**

**Thank you to:**

** UKReader, sorry more took so long this time**

** , no, thank you**

**LaPierreVonTigger, I _will_ test your love :)... and I'll be needing my book back soon so I can write... also, I think you're obsessed... Just sayin'...**

**So yeah, we will be getting into the story's plot soon (withinthe next 3-4 chapters). I think this one is going to follow both the movie and the book... and I think I might let Thorin and the boys live in this one... I don't know yet...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ghelekhur ma

* * *

Thorin and Ahvain had a week worth of traveling to do until they would reach the Blue Mountains. Ahvain would be lying if she said that she was ready to face Thorin's people, especially with the courting braid hanging visibly in her hair. The clasp was distinctively Thorin's, unless many dwarves wore polished silver clasps with a royal design of them, plus it matched the others in his hair. And the one she had put in his could be mistaken for his other. What set hers apart was the design; it had been her mother's when Ahvain was little and therefore, elvish (not that she would tell him that).

That was what Ahvain had fretted over the most. She was an elf, by half, and dwarves hated elves… She had passed a look to Thorin at this thought. _Most dwarves hate elves…_ The grip on her reigns tightened.

What would the other dwarves think? What would his sister think? Would she accept her too; what about the nephews? Surly they would question their king. During the passing days she tried to push such thoughts of rejection away, but they continued to plague her mind. Another lie; her monthly bleeds were late by a few days and the only reason she could think of sent fear stabbing into her gut and had made her shiver at the thought.

"Are you cold?" The sound of Thorin's voice breaking the silence made her jump from her fears.

"No, I just…" She let her sentence die out. Thorin passed a look of concern to his woman (a thought that in its self made him smile [_his_ woman]). "I'm fine, thank you." Ahvain smiled (falsely) and they continued on their journey.

~karak~

As the days continued to pass and the peaks of the Blue Mountains grew ominously on the horizon Ahvain could feel the seed of doubt growing and sprouting inside her spreading worry and fear through her body and mind. She didn't dare telling Thorin about her fears, or about her late cycle, the latter being the most frightening and boarder lining, embarrassing. Though Thorin didn't know her exact feelings, he could sense something wrong with her, and he could guess that it had something with the approaching mountains.

They were now just two days from the entrance to the mountain entrance. The morning was full of crisp clean air, dew had collected on the outside of their bedrolls and the fire that was made the night before was now just a smoking pile of ash.

Thorin was the first to wake and start cleaning up camp. As he got the fire started again he sent a passing glance to Ahvain, still sleeping heavily. He sighed, she had grown a little paler then she should but he thought it was only the lack of sleep she had been getting as they had passed through the more dangerous country and had to take night watches.

He smiled and took out his flint, having to strike it more than usual to get the slightly damp kindling started. Ahvain groaned and turned over in her sleep before opening her eyes in a squint.

"Good morning."

She gave him a weak smile and not-so-gracefully sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and mumbled a 'morning' into his shoulder. Even through his thick clothing he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Ahvain," Thorin pulled her in front of him and put a hand on her forehead, "are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "I'm alright, just a little worn out."

"Are you sure?" He didn't believe her when she shook her head, but let it go.

The morning continued and the camp was left behind as the journey continued on.

Ahvain knew that the stress had finally taken a physical affect on her body, she could tell as soon as she woke up in a cold sweat and feeling week. Joining Thorin near the fire was a struggle in itself, never mind trying to get up on the saddle. But she ignored her fever hoping that it would pass before they got to the mountain.

They had taken a short rest along the river when that optimistic thought went crashing to the ground.

_Ahvain had led both of the ponies away to drink from the river where they both drank greedily from its waters. She gave both of them pats on the neck and adjusted the girths on both of the saddles before stroking Pepper's flank and heading in Thorin's direction._

_Thorin was unpacking some food from one of the packs when he saw her stumble. He stood to help her when her knees buckled and she lurched forward, he could see her bright green eyes roll back before she fell to the ground. He was by her side in seconds lifting her limp body, his heart franticly pounding in his chest._

"_Ahvain!" _

_One of his hands went to her cheek and moved her head in his direction. Her eyes were closed and she made no movements to stop him. Her skin was hot against his fingertips. His heartbeat audible in his ears._

"_Ahvain?" _

_Verndari, who had been drinking with the ponies, trotted up to the pair. The dog licked her face and the woman's brows came together in what looked to be pain._

_Without much more of a thought, the dwarf king took the half-elf into his arms and, with a little it of a struggle, mounted his pony. The mare gave a snort with the extra weight. Pepper sniffed her lady, who rested in front of the dwarrow king, and pawed at the ground. Thorin spurred his pony and set off towards his halls_

Thorin grimaced, reliving the sight of her falling to the ground. He should have brought her to a healer, or had taken a break; he would have sacrificed being a few days late to his halls rather than seeing her in a bed, paler than the sheets on it. He took hold of one of her warm hands. Thorin could feel his sister's eyes on him from the corner of the room.

_Thorin did not want to stop for the night. Ahvain had started moaning and trying to shift into a more comfortable, warmer position and her body shivered with the cold sweat that had started to cover her body. Pepper and Verndari kept up with the rushing dwarf. His pony was tired and the sweat on her neck had started to froth and turn white. Coming to terms with the situation Thorin pulled the reigns back and halted his pony by the river they were following. Both of them slipped off the back of the spent pony and brushed the brown hair that clung to her skin, away from her face. Thorin's mare made for the river in haste._

"_Why didn't you say anything Ahvain?"_

_He didn't get an answer, not that he expected one._

_Pepper came up behind the pair and nudged the dwarf's shoulder. She was breathing deeply but wasn't sweating as much as the mare he was riding. She was staring at him expectantly with wide brown eyes. The mare gave him another nudge on the shoulder._

"_Alright stubborn mare; the quicker we get there the quicker your master will see a healer." Thorin moved to the black spotted mare and shifted to pull both he and Ahvain up. Ahvain's mare was taller than his and the dwarf had problems getting both of them up into the saddle._

_Once on the pony, she took off, hardly given the dwarf time to settle himself and Ahvain. He had one hand on the reigns and the other holding Ahvain to his body. Her head limply bounced with each stride the mare made. Verndari ran at a full gallop, struggling to keep up. The other mare was left behind._

_Pepper kept a solid pace for hours into the night hours, a little past midnight when Thorin first spotted some of the torch-lights from the entrance into the dwarven settlement._

_He pulled the woman closer, "Just a while longer Ahvain." _

_If the mare could understand that her master was close to help, she sped up her pace. The dwarfs standing guard at the gate stood straight and held their weapons ready. As Thorin approached the two dwarves became more alert._

"_Who goes there?" _

_One called as Thorin was forced to slow Pepper down; he stopped just before the gate. His introduction was unneeded when he stopped but he gave it anyway._

"_Thorin Oakenshield," The dwarves dropped guard and bowed. _

"_Sorry to stop you, My Lord, we did not recognize you in the dark." The first guard said._

_The second guard moved to open the gate allowing their king entrance. Before he did though, he turned to the first guard._

"_Have the healer, Óin, son of Grólin, sent to my halls." The guard looked to the woman in his king's arms and nodded._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_Thorin rushed through the sleeping settlement, Pepper's shoed hooves clopping down the streets until he reached the front steps of his hall. Like before, Thorin slide from the saddle on the mare and landed heavily with Ahvain in his arms. He dropped one arm to rest underneath her knees and picked her up, carried her up the stairs and kicked at the doors._

_Since the loss of her husband, Thorin had moved his sister and her sons into his home. It was nice to be with his family, and seeing as the three of them were all he had left, the decision was made without hesitation. He gave the heavy oak door another series of kicks. Ahvain gave another groan and tried to move in his arms. Sweat now rolled down her face, and Thorin could almost see steam rise from her skin, her fever was too high._

_He moved his foot to kick the door again when the door was thrown open, familiar black hair and blue eyes greeted him with a scowl. He had woke her up (no doubt) and she was none too happy about it._

"_-This better be impor- Thorin?" Dis stood in the frame of the door in a thick blue robe, her face formed in a mix of confusion and concern._

"_Hello Sister." She let him in, staring at the limp figure in his arms. "I'm sorry about the timing," she followed her brother as he made his way to his bedroom, a huge grey dog following the dwarf. "I had planned on arriving tomorrow but ran into a slight problem."_

_Dis watched as her brother placed the woman on his bed with care and pull up a chair next to the bed._

"_Thorin, who is she?"_

_He put a hand in his hair, playing with something she couldn't see. "May we speak of this later? Óin will be here soon; there is a black mare outside, could you tie her up and give her some water? "_

_Dis thought about saying 'no', demanding a story but did as he asked when she saw the tender look her brother was giving this woman._

_The she-dwarf tightened the rode around her, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"_

"_Maybe grab a bowl of water and some cloth, until Óin arrives." _

_Dis nodded and left the room in a slight rush. Thorin gave his sister a smile and turned back to Ahvain._

_Thorin watched the woman shift in her sleep, her fever seemed to be getting worse as the hours continued. For a moment the thought that Ahvain might not survive this illness, but as quick as the thought entered, he pushed it out._

_Dis came back some minutes later with a grumpy looking Óin, who carried a wooden box at his side, the ending of a conversation stopping at the door._

"… _he just came back with this girl in his arms."_

_Óin eyed his king and then the woman on his bed. "So you pick up strange lasses on the side of the roads now do ya?" _

_He set down the box and took the bowl and cloth from Dis' hands, "Thank ye, Lady Dis."_

_She nodded, "Of course Óin." Dis stood at the frame watching._

"_So, lad, tell me what happened." Óin dipped the cloth in the water, strained it from the cloth, folded it up and placed it on Ahvain's forehead._

_Thorin sighed, "Will she be alright?"_

_Óin moved to mess with the contents of the wooden box pulling out a few different types of herbs, mortal and a pestle. "Aye, if we can get her up and 'ave 'er drink up some tonics of mine, she'll be well in a little while."_

"_Thank you Óin."_

_Dis couldn't help but smile, it had been awhile since she'd seen her brother like this. There had been that time when Kili fell and nearly broke his ankle. _Thorin was so concerned._ As if he had read his sister's mind, he had turned to her._

"_Where are the boys?"_

"_They went out on a hunting trip, to prepare for the Durin's Day feast. She should be back within the next few days." Dis said._

_Thorin smiled, "You let them go alone?" A smirk started to grace the king's weary face. _

"_Yes, they are both grown dwarves now." Dis gave pretended to be taken aback by her brother's words._

"_We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time," Óin added his share and pass the mortal to Thorin, "When she wakes up, make sure she eats or drinks this. Keep the cloth on 'er head and try to cool 'er down"_

_Thorin nodded, "I will, thank you Óin."_

"_Of course, my king. I will come back in a few days to check on the lass."_

_Thorin nodded again and stood, "I will see you out."_

"_Nonsense, stay here and keep watch over her." Dis motioned for Óin and led the healer out._

_The dwarf king stayed by Ahvain's side through the night, replacing the cloth many times before the light of the morning came through the window. Dis had stayed by her brother's side as well, even when he told her she could return to bed. But like her brother, Dis was stubborn._

_Not long afterwards did the exhaustion finally catch up to Thorin. He fought to keep his eyes open, they won a few times but he was able to open them soon after. A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Blue met blue. _

_Dis gave her brother a half smile, "I can look over her for now Brother, if you want to rest."_

_Thorin shook his head, "I would say 'no', but I know that this argument will not be won while I'm fatigued."_

"_Smart move Thorin; now go get some rest. I will wake you if anything changes."_

_Thorin returned her earlier half smile and stood from the seat, taking a moment to stretch out. "I will use the boys' room."_

_He past her as he started out of the room, but stopped when her hand returned to his shoulder. "I am glad to see you home."_

"_I am glad to be home."_

_Thorin left the room, the giant dog following, and Dis took a chance to truly look at the woman her brother had brought home. She was pretty for a human girl. She was a small little thing with a full head of brown hair. It was the braids that caught her attention. She didn't have many, only a few meaningless ones. There was one that stood out however. With two fingers Dis brushed back some hair to see the braid behind her ear clearer. _

_Dis had expected many things, but not the pointed ears, and not the royal clasp holding the end of the braid. She started at the woman's ear and the braid behind it for several minutes. _What is my brother thinking?_ Even though the girl was elfish, and was rather tiny, Dis couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her brother had finally found a woman… even if she was an elf._

~karak~

She was cold and could tell that she was laying down. Ahvain groaned and tried to open her eyes and move around. But a hand pushed her back down.

"Just stay put now."

The half-elf froze, she didn't know this voice. With effort she forced her eyes open. She was surprised at the person beside her, who appeared to be a female Thorin. Black hair was braided out of her face and a thin, neatly trimmed beard covered her jaw. Sapphire eyes looked down at her in concern.

"Thorin is sleeping right now; he rushed in here at some bleak hour yesterday. Looked about ready to fall over. Been keeping him busy have you?"

Ahvain's jaw dropped, unsure what to say, she felt her cheeks heat up. The she-dwarf chuckled.

"Just kidding, calm down. I am Dis, daughter of Thráin, Thorin's sister, at your service."

"Uh," Ahvain blinked. "Ahvain, daughter of Larik, at yours."

"Good, now, I need to go wake my brother and tell him that you've awoken. I'll be back shortly. Is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head, "Wait, may I get some water?"

"Of course, be back soon."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome."

Ahvain laid there examining the room and its furnishing. Aside from the grand bed she lay in, there was a huge oak desk by a large window (it could have been doors leading to a balcony, but she couldn't tell from her spot), and a hearth that looked as if it had been carved from the mountains themselves. But as Ahvain took greater detail in about her surroundings she realized that the entire room had been carved from the mountain. The furniture, the desk, bed, a few chests and wardrobes, were all oak structures with sharp dwarfish patterns carved into them.

She had been able to sit up and was looking at the various weapons on the walls, placed around a suit of chainmail and armor when the doors opened suddenly. Thorin came in making only a few large strides before sitting bedside.

"How do you feel?" He had taken up one of her hands.

"Cold, but most of all tired."

Dis held out a hand with a mug of what Ahvain hoped to be water. "Óin wants you to drink this, and then I will go fetch you some water."

Thorin helped Ahvain sit up. She had taken the wood mug offered to her and wrinkled her nose at the smell of its contents. But with a deep breath chugged it down. Her face held in disgust.

"That was rancid."

Thorin and Dis chuckled before the later took the mug and walked out of the room. Once she was gone Thorin leaned closer to the sick girl and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He pulled away quickly leaving the poor girl flustered.

"You gave me quite the scare Ahvain." Thorin all but whispered.

"I'm sorry; I thought it was going to pass quickly."

Thorin moved to sit next to her on the bed, watching her actions to see if he was crossing any boundaries, and wrapped an arm around her, occasionally rubbing her back in a soothing manor. "I would have not pushed us so hard to get here had I known, if you needed rest I would have given it to you."

She nodded, "I know, it just came so suddenly. I didn't want to waste time."

Thorin shook his head and bent to rest it on her shoulder, "Silly elf."

Ahvain rested hers on his, "Half."

Dis smiled broadly from the frame watching her brother. He was helplessly in love with this woman, and had finally gone back to his old self.

* * *

**So, I hope this wasn't too confusing...**

**I feel okay about this chapter and for whatever reason I forgot about the poor dog and had to go back and write him in... Anyways**

**Until... sometime in the future...**


	12. Runûk

**I have no excuse for this pathetic chunk of a 'chapter'. But the truth is, I recently have become obsessed with the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC's Sherlock... But aside from that. **

**Oh, and I found the scene in Star War I, where you can see our dearest Richard Armitage in...**

**Anyways, the next one will be out soon, now that I've got past this chapter (I was literally forcing myself to write this one) I have a plan, be prepared for the Durin brothers in the next one!**

**Thank you to the following:**

**Vault108: safe... for now ;)**

**Lady Legend-Maker: Um, I'm not going to say anything...**

**UKReader:... I was back, for a bit...**

**Guest(s): thank you, and I might let them live... XD**

**C.G (Guest): You'll see**

* * *

Chapter 12: Runûk

* * *

Thorin and Ahvain fell asleep a little while later in each other's arms. This was of course after the 'silly half-elf' received her water and had passed her thanks to Dis. Said she-dwarf smiled and told her something along the lines of 'anything for family', but Ahvain, comfortable in Thorin's warm hold, was half asleep after drinking the tonic Óin brought, and heard nothing. Thorin had actually heard his sister's words and smiled brightly to her before drifting off himself.

Dis was thrilled to see her brother smiling again. He hadn't done so since Fili had been born, and then again when Kili was born years later. Any other time the smiles were faked and never reached his eyes.

The she-dwarf set down the mug she had gotten for the elf and looked out the window, an area of stone that had been carved out and fitted with glass. From here Dis could see the markets thriving with trade between neighbors. Since things in the Blue Mountains had settled down, a sense of normality had taken hold.

Dis' lip twitched, Thorin had taken an interest in an elf, an _elf_, and that was not normal. _What would the others think about Thorin's woman?_ She had accepted the elf on the basis that the woman was able to bring a grin to her brother's commonly grim features. But she couldn't account for the others.

She wondered when, or even if, Thorin would announce his courtship. It was the week of the new year and celebrations were in full swing. If he announced it at one of the feasts in the upcoming days it could be taken the wrong way (having an elf at the festivities of a dwarven holiday...).

Dis released a heavy sigh, the new year would start any day and her brother would be expected to make an appearance. Perhaps the elf would not be well in time for the parties. Óin would need to come check on her and confirm that the woman was indeed well enough to attend any type of gathering.

A commotion out in the streets caught Dis' eye. People started to crowd around something or someone. From the kitchen window she could not see exactly what was occurring, but the throng of dwarves grew in number. The she-dwarf put the mug in the wash bin and wiped her hands on her skirts before heading towards the door.

By the time she had made it to the heavy oak door, an acquaintance of hers had broken from the still growing crowd of dwarrow.

"Lady Dis good morning, have you heard the news?"

Dis shook her head, "I have not, what is happening?"

"It has been announced! Tonight is to be the last day of the year."

"It is?" Her thoughts went to her two boys who were still out hunting for tonight's (now important) feast.

"Indeed, I was just on my way to inform Lord Thorin, I heard he returned early yesterday."

"Yes he did. I can pass the information onto him for you."

"Thank you My Lady and good day."

"Good day to you as well."

Dis turned her back on the celebration in the square and reentered the hall of her brother. She would have to pass the news onto him soon, he was the King after all, he would be required to make a speech about something important (maybe the elf woman he'd fallen in love with and was now laying beside as she fought a sickness), and then formally announce the beginning of the new year.

Perhaps she had been over thinking things with Thorin and this elf? She should be happy that Thorin had found a woman to love, but, a nagging thought continued to rack her brain. _What if he was under an elfish spell? What if she was only pretending to love him to sneak into the dwarven community? What if she was here to assassinate Thorin and her sons? What if….._ NO!

Dis may have just met the elf, but she couldn't see the small woman doing anything of the sort. Well, out of the few words they had spoken to each other, none of them had shown any malice. And the fright she'd shown when she first awoke, if she was planning on destroying the dwarven settlement then she wouldn't have looked so scared. Then there was that deep red blush that came across her cheeks when she made a jest at her brother's sex life. It was cute, she seemed so innocent, and some one like that couldn't be the source of a catastrophe.

Dis watched the crowds gather in the streets from the kitchen window, much like she had earlier.

The question was, could Dis risk it? Could she risk this _elf_ breaking her brother's heart? Could she risk the corruption this _elf_ could cause?

* * *

**So, yeah,**

**the next one will be out sooner or later... but not as late as this one... but yeah...**

**love you Sidney... don't kill me...**

**...**


	13. Namim

**I still have yet to get internet to the new house (just moved again). I don't know if it's my computer or the provider. But... Sorry to keep you waiting, but I am trying to update as soon as I can... Also, these chapter haven't goon how I wanted because I cant get to the Khuzdul dictionary that I use on this computer so... yeah.**

**But next chapter has the brothers in it... :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Namim

* * *

Thorin awoke to his sister, gently shaking his shoulder.

"What is it," he whispered, remembering the recovering woman in his arms.

"I have just been informed that the Durin's Day feasts and celebrations are to start tonight; tomorrow being the first day of the New Year. Have you a speech prepared?"

"I assure you I will have one when the time comes."

Trying his best to remove himself from his side of the embrace without waking the woman still sleeping, Thorin practically rolled from his bed. His younger sister raising an eyebrow at his actions. Thorin rolled his eyes, straightened out his clothing before leading his sister out of the room, leaving Ahvain to sleep off the remainder off her illness.

"Before you ask, I do not plan on telling everybody about Ahvain… Not yet anyways."

Dis opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Thorin raised a hand. She shut it immediately.

"You think she has me bewitched do you not?" He watched his sister's face for a reaction.

She hung her head in mild shame, "I'm not sure what to think Brother; but you must see things how I do. You return in the morning hours with an elf-"

"Half" Thorin interjected.

Dis sighed, "-with a _half-_elf in your arms. If you have forgotten, we are dwarves. You, yourself are known for your dislike for their kind. One does not simply reverse the feelings of hate over such a short time as you have."

Thorin let out a sigh, "I understand Dis. I had planned not to mention my relationship with Ahvain at the Durin's day celebration. It would be too soon. She needs to find a place among us; my people need to allow her here before I can announce that I plan to take her as my wife."

Dis gasped, "you plan to take her as your wife? Thorin she is an elf, an _elf! _Do you think that the Dwarves of Ered Luin would allow such a thing, king or no?"

The king's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Thorin." In an act much like her brother she rubbed her temples, trying to calm her rushing thoughts. "What happens if they do not agree with your choice? What if the people revolt?"

"I do not know. But I have a plan."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Thorin nodded, "I must speak with Ahvain first, she will not like it, but I fear it is for the best."

Dis nodded and returned to looking out the window. They had brought the conversation into the dining area and she could once again see the commotion on the streets. Nothing had changed. Dwarves continued to hustle about buying last minutes things that they would need for the merriment of the night. Parents, what few there were, now grabbed onto the sleeved of their children and led them around the streets. Dis watched as the Brugh family bought cloth and then basic ingredients for a stew.

The stews that the Lady Brugh made were infamous among the Ered Luin dwarves. Each year a new stew was made to honor the King. And Thorin never complained. In fact, it was Dis that was the one complaining. Thorin had insisted that Dis take a few lessons from the Lady Brugh. Fili and Kili had to dodge a cooking pan whenever a reference was made.

The she-dwarf smiled at the memory, but was brought back when Thorin cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I've but any burdens on you. It was not my intentions. I had other plans from how I planned to introduce you to Ahvain. Things have not gone to plan at all. But I hope things will work out."

"It is no problem Brother…" A thought came to her. "What will you tell the boys?"

The dwarf king straightened his back.

"We need to take it easy on her when they do. Kili and Fili will be curious, and I don't want to say Ahvain is fragile because she is not, she is far from it, but something happened to her recently and I don't what to have her break."

Dis' eyebrows rose, "Something happened?"

Thorin slumped onto a nearby chair, "She was taken by a gang of men, and I just found her days ago. The bruises on her face are not from our brisk ride here."

"They did other things to her, didn't they?"

"Yes but, it is not for me to tell." He stood up after a silence spread between them. "I should go. Ahvain needs new clothing and I need to make an appearance in the market."

"Tell me what she needs. It will be questionable for you to be seen buying clothing for a lady." Dis whipped invisible dirt from her hands onto her dress. "It is not like I have anything to do while the boys are out on the hunt."

"I will go with you then. I can make an appearance and purchase the required material on the pretense of a gift for tonight's celebrations."

"That will work. Wake Ahvain and tell her that we'll be out and ask her what she would prefer."

Thorin nodded and walked back to his room. Ahvain was still asleep but was mumbling and twitching fighting what Thorin believed to be a nightmare. Verndari sat up from his place, tongue lolling out happily. Kneeling beside the bed, Thorin gently shook her shoulder until she awoke in a jump.

"My sister and I need to go to the market. You need new clothes, shoes, and anything else that you would like."

Ahvain smiled, "Get me basic clothing, I will repay-"

"No, you are under my care Ahvain. I will not have you pay for what you want or need." Thorin leaned to kiss her forehead. "You are my woman now…"

"Your woman?"

"Yes," his eyes drifted down to her lips. Making sure his actions were allowable, Thorin slowly moved to capture them. "Mine."

She allowed him to lead the kiss. Unsure if she could find the will to challenge him. Verndari took it upon himself to join in, licking both dwarf and (half) elf. They reacted quickly, pushing the heavy dog away from them. Ahvain saying a few rushed words in elvish as the dog took the hint and jumped of the bed and sitting down with a wolfish grin.

Both released withheld laughter. Thorin's deep and bellowing complementing the softness of Ahvain's bell like giggles. From the bed they watched the hound, under their gaze the beast lulled its tongue out and let out a few playful barks adding to the mirth.

When the chuckles between them died down Thorin moved to kiss the top of Ahvain's head. "I must get going, Dis will want to be back in time to prepare for tonight."

Ahvain expression conveyed an unspoken question.

"It is our New Years Eve today. She will have to prepare for tonight's feast."

"And you? What will you be preparing for?"

"A speech," His tone made the half-elf want to giggle, but she was able to hold herself back. He had sneered out the word like it was a form of torture. Then again, it could be.

"I must discuss the plans for next year with my council and then make a public appearance at the feast tonight."

"And I?"

In truth Ahvain knew the answer, while she was sick, she was not stupid. From the resemblance of her mother, the pointed ears of and elf meant that she would not be welcomed in joining in on the holiday. But that didn't stop her from hoping Thorin would say otherwise.

"You are ill Ahvain. A public appearance in a dwarven establishment is not something that you need to stress over. You need to get better, not worse."

It was not the answer Ahvain was expecting. This one was better than what she'd assumed.

"You are right, it was silly of me." She turned away from him.

"Ahvain?" Thorin was worried; her mood had turned in a complete circle. _Had he done something wrong?_

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Just tired, that is all." He didn't look convinced. "Go Thorin; find some clothes for me…"

As if it was difficult for him to do so, Thorin sat up and made for the door. "The way you say that, it is as if you have been walking around naked." Thorin chuckled.

Ahvain's brows rose and she scoffed, "You only wish My L-Thorin."

The smile turned into a smirk. "Starting that again, eh?"

"I didn't mean- I was going to call- Just go by clothes!" The pink that started to dust the woman's cheeks, and then continue to travel down her neck, caused the dwarf king's grin to stretch further across his face.

"Rest now Ahvain, I will return shortly."

"Take your time. Your kin will have missed you, spend time with them."

He nodded in response just as Dis came into view, "Good-bye now, and rest, or Óin will chastise me for not letting you sleep."

"Good-bye Thorin, Dis."

The siblings smiled, looked at each other, Dis asked if he was ready, and off they were into the busy market streets.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long...**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter... I can't seem to find the list I made to thank you... But thank you anyways**


	14. AN: 2

I'm sorry for the wait everybody...

My muse decided to leave me and go join the believers of Sherlock...

It's not a good apology, but that's all I have and it's the truth...

Sorry...

But we can name my muse Jim and say that it's playing games with Sherlock right now. So until Jim returns you will have to wait...


	15. Nudûd

**Thank you all for staying with me!**

**I want to say sorry for this short chapter, but it is better than nothing, right?**

**And thank you to all that sent reviews, they made me laugh, a lot.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 14: Nudûd

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but Ahvain woke to mysterious sounds coming from the other room-maybe the kitchen. Still caught in the haze of sleep, it took her a moment to focus her hearing on the other room. At first she just heard a muffled conversation, then clattering utensils.

They were voices, male voices. Young, male voices.

A series of rattling, the sound of dropped plates, cursing and a 'shh', got the she-elf to her feet; albeit, not without her stumbling with the first few steps. Verndari wasn't in the room anymore; he must have gone with Thorin and Dis. But her weapons lay against the bedside with care; that she did see. The disgusting state of her hair-still tucked behind her ear-didn't even cross her mind.

With solid footsteps Ahvain grabbed one of the dark blades, leaving the twin behind as she crept from the room out into a hall. Noise still came from the other room. She frowned at the thought of dwarves stealing from their king. Sure they were a poorer people now, after the fall of Erebor, but stealing from the king? Even that was low.

The she-elf rounded a corner, she could see into the kitchen now-well, enough to see two young dwarves ransacking the cupboards-and raised up her blade, readying herself. She made one more step when the now wood flooring gave off a loud creak. Ahvain froze.

"_By Mahal! Some elf I am. I can't even focus on my surroundings!"_ Her internal scolding continued on.

The two dwarves stopped moving and turned to look at her. The older, a fair headed dwarf, looked at her with a form of curiosity, while the other masked a startled expression by bounding for something on an unseen (to Ahvain) table. The moan of a stretching cable was heard and the dwarf re-appeared with a short bow and a knocked arrow pointed at her.

"What are you doing here?" The brown haired one asked.

Ahvain cleared her throat, still sore, "Odd, I was just about to ask the same."

She moved towards the door frame, allowing more of the room to be seen. A huge boar lay near the door, tied to a thick wood pole as to be carried. An arrow wound in its chest, a clean kill. The younger one had skill with a bow, then a second look at the older revealed an empty quiver.

"_Who shot it? Do they live here? "_

The air around them grew tense, more so when the silence continued.

"Answer us _elf!_" the younger spat out.

"I will not answer to thieves! Especially those who steal from their own leader!" Ahvain held her blade in both hands and stood in a ready position, keeping her eyes on the one with a bow. She could apologize to them if they actually lived with Thorin, but she wouldn't be able to face him if she let them get away with taking anything from him.

"_Stealing?_ We're not stealing," The blonde spoke this time. "We live here!"

The one with brown hair nodded, "And you have yet to answer our question, what are you doing here elf?"

Ahvain lowered her blade a fraction of an inch and took yet another look at the two dwarves. The younger one, with dark hair, had scruff for facial hair. His eye set in determination, aiming the arrow at her. His hair was long and loose, unbraided. The other had fair hair, blonde, and appeared to be analyzing everything about the situation. Two identical braids hung down at the corners of his top lip. His hair was brushed back like the main of a lion…_main_…_like Thorin?_ Her gaze shot to the clasps on one of his few braids. It was similar to hers… to Thorin's. She dropped her sword to her side and held up her empty hand.

"_Achrâchi gabilul! Agrîf efùhem barufaz ma!" _Ahvain dipped her head in a bow.

The jaws of the two dwarves dropped. The younger lowered his bow.

"Wha-… You… Ho-…"

"Who taught you our language, elf?" Blondie asked.

Ahvain took a step forward and once again the bow and arrow were pointed at her. She dropped her blade and the floor and held her palms up.

"My Grandfather… He was a dwarf. He taught me a lot of _khuzdul, _but my grammar needs work."

"But you're an elf…"

"I am half elf."

"You're an el-"

"That's been established, Kili." The blond said, casting a warning gaze.

"Kili?" Ahvain looked to the brunette. "And…?"

"Fili, at your service, Milady"

"Ahvain, at yours, and your family's." She extended her arms at her sides and bent at the waist.

When she was upright again, Kili had lowered his weapon, she sent them both a smile.

The silence returned, the three of them stood there in the kitchen waiting for some-one to speak.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I must return to bed. Óin will have my head if he finds out I'm not resting, that's was Dis said."

"_Amad?"_

"So you are Thorin's nephews? He spoke of you, said you are the reason behind his grey hair." The smirk that crept across her face couldn't be withheld. "That true?"

They joined with their own grins, but it was Fili that responded, "It's all Kili's fault."

"Hey!"

Ahvain laughed.

* * *

**Thank you again for sticking with me ^.^**


End file.
